


Null & Void

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Experimentation, F/M, Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, Genius Lydia Martin, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kanimas, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Peter Hale, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Murder Husbands, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: In a world full of the supernatural and superpowers, everyone eagerly awaits their 18th birthday to ‘receive’ their gift. On his 18th birthday, Stiles Stilinski comes into his powers and finds out in the most horrific way possible that his gift is more of a curse – one unguarded touch, and he absorbs both a person’s giftandtheir life-force.Determined to keep his friends and family safe, he moves away from his home and takes a job with the government, taking away the gifts of those who would abuse them. As one of the most powerful – and potentially dangerous – people in the world, Void feels completely alone.Peter Hale’s gift is incredibly prized – mainly because no one is allowed to openly discuss what their gift is. Working within the P.A.C.K. bureau, he keeps his family safe and does the world a service. No-one’s gift can touch him, and he is one of the very few who can tell what someone’s gift is from one simple touch.So what does he do with this ruthless but attractive new partner who refuses to let Peter touch him?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 325
Kudos: 1065





	1. Prologue - Manifestation & Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts).



> Okay, I completely and utterly blame Tummysassandass for this one. She gave me a killer prompt that ate my brain and meant that I am starting yet another WiP. It might be a shorter fic than the other two I'm working on - it all depends. I like the idea of this having a five plus one format, but we shall see. 
> 
> I totally understand if you want to wait until this is finished - I have FAR too many Wips at the moment! But welcome to another insight into my strange brain!
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/j7t2FS3)

* * *

It was all too much – it felt like his brain was on fire, everything within his body completely out of his control. He staggered up from the bed, avoiding looking at the desiccated corpse that lay there. The utter madness of it all? He knew exactly what it was he was feeling.

Ethan had described it to him often enough. He had said his senses felt inflamed and heightened, that there was a need to run to use up some of the boundless energy – the desperate _urge_ to use the flame inside him, to watch something burn.

He had been worried when his boyfriend described it – seeing how the gift was changing the boy he was halfway in love with. Ethan didn’t see how destructive his power could be – all he was aware of was how powerful he felt. So far it had been little fires within the Preserve – nothing serious, nothing they couldn’t hide. 

The decision to spend the night before his 18th birthday together had been an impetuous one – one he had regretted almost as soon as he agreed to Ethan’s suggestion. Not because of the sex – they had been sleeping together for months by this point. But because he hadn’t been sure how safe it was – what if his gift was like Ethan’s? What if it changed him, made him dangerous and impetuous? 

In truth, he had wanted to be with his Dad when it happened – for so many reasons, not least because his Dad was trained in dealing with out of control giftees. 

He hadn’t needed to check the time to know that it was midnight – to know that his gift was manifesting. They had been kissing, writhing on the bed together when his insides had felt like they were twisting and turning within him. A surge of power and the bulb in the lamp next to them had blown. He had seen the fire in Ethan’s eyes, knew that his boyfriend was excited – hell, he’d been excited.

Then the drain had begun. It was slow at first – a sluggish influx of power that made his passion burn hotter. Then faster and faster, like his insides were a vortex or void, desperate to be filled. Not satisfied until it had taken everything. 

Ethan had struggled, cried out, lashed out with his own gift. But it had been too late. By the time they both realised what was happening, by the time Ethan was looking at him with fear in his eyes, his grip weakening, his cries fading away, he hadn’t been able to stop. 

He’d held onto Ethan until the very last drop of power and life-force had entered his body, until the Void inside was full to bursting and he had wanted nothing more than to burn the house they were in down to the ground. 

Instead, with an eerie calm, he reached for his cell and called the police station, reporting a fatality and himself as a potentially dangerous giftee in need of restraint.

* * *


	2. Four Years Later....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Hale is introduced to his new partner...
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/vLd6wom)

**_Four Years Later_ **

”Who’s that in with Parrish?” Peter sat on the edge of his nephew’s desk, looking over his shoulder into the Captain’s office. It was rare for the Captain to have anyone in there that they didn’t know – P.A.C.K. could be insular that way. The Protect Acquire, Contain Kindred bureau was a quiet place – well, externally anyway. Inside, things could get a little explosive on occasion – to be expected, with so many different gifts mingling in one place. They all considered themselves kindred – their gifts made them uniquely suitable for protecting the people of Beacon Hills and they took that charge seriously. 

Derek looked up from where he was typing a report. He was not the best typist, competent only enough to use his forefingers, but Peter refused to help because he didn’t want to encourage laziness. Or mess up his manicure. 

“What makes you think I know?” Derek asked, sounding a little exasperated. 

“Because you have an in with the D.A.’s office, which means you know the stuff that’s going to hit us way before anyone else,” Peter replied.

“Jackson might have mentioned something – “

“Oh yes?”

“Do you remember that case – about four years? Small town Sheriff’s son came into his gift, killed his partner? Allegedly accidental but there was some talk.”

“I vaguely remember that – wasn’t that instrumental in making it mandatory to spend the night of your manifestation in an approved facility?”

“Yep. Well – according to Jackson, he,” Derek gestured towards the young man pacing around Parrish’s office, “is the giftee that killed his partner.”

“No shit!” Peter said, somewhat inelegantly. “What’s he doing here?”

“HALE!” Whilst they were talking, Parrish had finished speaking/arguing with the man in his office and got up from behind his desk. Parrish had yanked his door open and stuck his head out to shout the name into the Pen where all of the agents were working. 

“Which one?” Peter asked with a smirk, knowing full well it annoyed the hell out of Parrish. 

“You, not Derek!” Parrish snapped before returning to his desk, leaving the door open.

“You sure your boy-toy is right with his gossip?” Peter asked as he stood up. 

“As sure as I can be – we didn’t spend a lot of time talking,” Derek gave Peter a smirk of his own, and he rolled his eyes before strolling to Parrish’s office. 

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” he said as he walked into the room.

“Don’t give me that Sir crap! Shut the god-damned door and take a seat.” Peter eyed the young man who was leaning against the wall, looking down at his hands. He was tall – a little taller than Peter – and built lean, but with broad shoulders. Peter took a quick inhale, trying to catch his scent, but couldn’t pick anything up. “Sit down.”

Obeying Parrish, Peter took the seat opposite him and waited. 

“This is Stiles Mieczyslaw – he’s your new partner,” Parrish said with no preamble.

“What?” Peter turned to look at the man in the corner, before turning back to Parrish. “I don’t need a partner – I’m perfectly happy with things the way they are!”

“This isn’t up for debate – I’ve had quite enough of that from Stiles, thanks. Take him into the pen, show him a spare desk and report in to Reyes for your assignment.”

“But – “

“I told you I don’t need a partner,” Stiles said. His voice was lower than Peter had been expecting, his expression bullish. Taking a longer look at him, Peter took a moment to appreciate the wide mouth that was currently pursed in annoyance; slightly tanned skin dotted with moles, and amber eyes that were boring holes into Parrish’s skull. “Do you really think – “

“STILES! This is not open for debate! Every new member of the team is partnered up – this isn’t special consideration. Now – Peter will take you around, show you the nice places to eat, etc. and you’ll wait to hear from Reyes.” Parrish stared back at Stiles. “Am I clear?”

“As crystal,” Stiles replied, every line of his body expressing his displeasure. Entertained and intrigued despite himself, Peter merely nodded at Parrish before rising from his seat. 

“Nice to meet you – Stiles,” he said pleasantly, holding out his hand for the man to shake. Stiles looked at his hand, then up at Peter’s face, before holding out his own. His skin was smooth – too smooth – and Peter realised he was wearing whisper-thin, skin-tone gloves. In fact, looking at him, there wasn’t an inch of skin exposed apart from that of his face and neck. He was wearing a dark sweater that reached his clavicles, the sleeves pulled all the way down to his wrists. Peter couldn’t pick up anything from their brief handshake and he was a little discombobulated – his gift meant that merely touching someone meant that he could get a read on their gift without it having any effect on him whatsoever. He had never met someone he couldn’t read – not since he turned 18. 

Stiles gave him a challenging smile before removing his hand and gesturing towards the door. 

“After you.” Peter nodded, glancing at Parrish before heading out of the door. He could feel Stiles’ gaze on him as he led him towards Derek and shifted his shoulders uneasily. He didn’t like having someone unknown at his back. 

“Derek – this is Stiles. Stiles – my nephew, Derek.”

“Hello,” Derek said politely, offering his hand. Peter noted there was no hesitation this time – Stiles shook his hand and nodded in greeting. 

“Stiles is going to be shadowing us for a few days – “

“That’s not what – “ Stiles began to say.

“Just to get the lay of the land, so to speak. Where did you say you transferred from?”

“I didn’t,” Stiles replied, lips pressed together.

“No matter – I’m sure you’ll get to know Beacon Hills quite quickly.”

“No doubt,” Stiles replied. “Look – about this partner thing – “

“I think we should grab some coffee! None of the stuff they have here – there’s a cart I frequent nearby that makes an excellent roast,” Peter talked over Stiles, putting on his shades and already striding towards the exit. He looked over his shoulder to see Derek quickly saving his document before turning off his screen and following him. Stiles stood indecisively for a few moments before making a decision and heading towards Peter.

The three of them walked in silence out of the precinct building and strolled down the street. 

“Straight out of the academy?” asked Derek and Stiles jumped slightly.

“I did an escalated course – then spent six months working for the bureau’s office in New York before coming here,” Stiles finally replied. 

“Cool. Well, I’m not sure about the people in New York – “

“They’re good people,” Stiles said quietly.

“Am I allowed to ask – about your gift, I mean?” Stiles recoiled, stopping for a moment. “Guess not.”

“Sorry, dude – just. Not the sort of thing that comes up in general conversation normally.”

“Beacon Hills isn’t normal,” Derek replied. 

“Even so – do you guys just generally go around breaking one of the basic tenets of P.A.C.K?” Stiles began walking again.

“How do you work with someone unless you know what they’re capable of?” Derek asked in a reasonable tone of voice. This was why Peter had dragged his nephew along. Derek had a way of settling people down – you could say it was a gift. Smiling inwardly at his little joke, he watched Stiles’ reaction. You could tell a lot about someone by how they reacted to the breach in etiquette. Some went tattling to Parrish; others kept their own counsel. 

“So, if I just casually asked you what your gift is – ?”

“I’d tell you. But only if it’s a quid pro quo thing – you seem surprised?” Derek continued. 

“I guess – well, yeah. It wasn’t like that in New York – you worked with who you were best matched with, or you worked solo. People didn’t casually discuss their – gifts.” Just the way he said it made Peter realise that Stiles didn’t view whatever powers he had been imbued with as a ‘gift’. There were some like that – people who could always tell you when it was going to rain; what numbers _wouldn’t_ come up  
on the lottery – shit like that. But to have made it through the training academy – spent six months working in New York – Stiles’ gift wouldn’t be something like that. Peter was more and more intrigued. 

“So how did they match you if they didn’t know your gift?” Derek asked as they reached the coffee cart. “I’ll have one of those caramel latte things, thanks.” Nodding, Peter turned to Stiles. 

“Black, please,” Stiles said before turning back to Derek. Peter joined the short queue at the cart, keeping his hearing attuned to Stiles and Derek. “They used the training records from the academy – you didn’t need to tell your partner anything,” he continued.

“Sounds inefficient,” Derek replied. 

“Seems to have worked fine for them,” Stiles said stiffly, fidgeting with his fingers. Peter tried to get a better look at the gloves but they were really quite incredible – from a distance, you wouldn’t even know he was wearing them. Peter wished that Stiles hadn’t put his sunglasses on – it would have been advantageous to be able to read his eyes.

“Okay, well I’m a negotiator. They call me in when they need someone talked down – hostage stuff sometimes, domestic abuse, things like that,” Derek said.

“Handy – very handy. Does it work over a distance or does it have to be close up?” Stiles was obviously very curious, his voice no longer as tense.

“I can do distance but I prefer up close,” Derek said. “I mean, the influence only works so far – if someone’s determined to do some shit, I can’t talk them out of it. But if they have any doubts – “

“That’s when your hoodoo voodoo comes out to play,” Stiles finished for him. “What stops you getting shot?”

“My honeyed tongue,” Derek replied with a smile before flashing his eyes at Stiles. “That, and it’s rare you find perps who have the right ammunition to cause me any real issues, if you know what I mean.”

Peter watched Stiles carefully. Some people reacted badly to the reveal that they were in the presence of a born-supe – it was only in the last decade that attacks against werewolves, vampires and other supernaturals had lessened. It was better to find out now if Stiles was going to be one of those. 

“Wolf?” Derek nodded and Stiles gave him a considering look. “Cool.”

“So – I told you mine. You gonna tell me yours?” Before Stiles could reply, someone ran past he and Derek, slipped around Peter and grabbed the purse from the lady in front of him in the queue. 

“My bag!” she screamed, turning and accidentally throwing her full cup of coffee over Peter. The shock of the boiling hot drink held him motionless, but Derek and Stiles were already in pursuit. Shaking himself and feeling his healing kicking in immediately, he ran after them, chasing the guy down the street and around a corner. Peter came to a halt near the entrance of the alley when he realised that the guy had had the misfortune to end up in a dead-end, turning to face the three of them with a scared look on his face. He held a hand up to ward them off, backing up nervously.

“We just want the bag back – no one needs to get hurt,” Derek said, his tone soothing as he edged forward. Peter noticed Stiles roll back the sleeves of his Henley, the edge of the gloves visible on his forearm. 

“I ain’t going back to jail, man – I just needed a quick fix, that’s all!” the man exclaimed, the purse dangling from his hand. 

“Well, you give me the purse and we can talk about it – how about that?” Derek moved closer the assailant on his right side, whilst Stiles moved smoothly to the left. 

“You guys don’t wanna talk – you’re gonna take me in!”

“Well what do you expect, dumbass?” Stiles said, edging closer and pulling off his glove. “You purse snatched down the street from the precinct – hardly the work of a master criminal! Now, how about we cut this shit short, you hand over the purse and I can get my coffee – how about that?” 

“I just – look, I wasn’t thinking – I saw it hanging off her arm and I just – acted! I didn’t hurt her – “

“Exactly – we saw that. And that’ll go on any report we have to write. So, how about you just hand over the purse and – “ Before Derek could finish speaking, the perp took a running leap at the wall, bouncing off of it and landing behind Derek. Having manoeuvred around the other two men and appearing to have attained his freedom, he turned and ran headfirst into Peter. There was a faint sizzle as his hand touched Peter’s bare arm, but the nullifying effects of his gift meant he felt no ill effects. Grabbing the guy by the arm closest to him, Peter was about to slam him into the wall when Stiles appeared and placed his bare hand on the back of the man’s neck. 

The assailant's eyes went wide, his skin going pale and he slumped forward, landing on Peter in an uncoordinated stumble that sent them both crashing to the ground and into the detritus and rubbish littering the floor. Stunned and winded for a moment, Peter stared up at Stiles who was already putting his glove back on, smoothing it up his arm before pulling down his sleeve. Pushing the now unconscious man off of him, Peter realised he was lying amidst what seemed to be day-old restaurant rubbish and he looked down at his black pants and scowled.

“Oh well that’s just great!” He looked up to find Derek and Stiles both trying to hold back their laughter at his dilemma. “Oh laugh it up – I’m not writing the report for this! Shit – and I just got these pants dry-cleaned!”

* * *


	3. A little background - but just a little...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan checks in with Stiles...
> 
> * * *

“Technically, if you hadn’t been working, what happened could be considered assault with a deadly weapon,” Jordan said, observing Stiles as he stood by the window. “That guy is still unconscious – they’re running a mass of tests on him.”

“Is this your way of finding out if I’m maintaining control?” Stiles asked, his expression grim. 

“I think I have the right to wonder. It wouldn’t be the first time – “

“Oh, come on!”

“– in the line of duty that someone’s gifts have got a little out of hand. With you – “

“With me, you have to be even more careful because I’m a registered weapon. Yeah, I get it.” Stiles sounded bitter and Jordan couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t often that new rules were brought in and knowing that they were a direct result of things you had done – or were capable of doing – had to be a burden. 

“It was a good take-down – no one is saying it isn’t. Derek’s writing up the report, Peter’s changing his pants – I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It’s a lot for your first day here, let alone your first hour,” he said, watching Stiles carefully. Stiles was constantly fidgeting with the band that held his gloves up securely beneath his sleeve, and Jordan wondered if he was even aware of doing it. 

“I’m not out of control. I left New York because – “

“I know why you’re here, Stiles. The talk I had with your Dad was pretty comprehensive. And it wouldn’t be the first time the Nemeton has had a pull on someone with a gift similar to yours.”

“I didn’t think anyone else had a ‘gift’ like mine,” Stiles said.

“You know what I mean. I promised your Dad that I’d check in with him – “

“Really? I’m not 18 any more! Like – could you possibly just treat me like a grown-ass man and trust me to do my job?” Stiles exploded, before running his hands through his hair. “Sorry – I just. All I want is to keep my family safe and try to live with this – curse.”

“It’s not a curse – “

“Tell me that after you’ve lived with it for four years! Do you know the last time I was able to hug my Dad without concentrating so hard on holding back that I barely felt him? Or what it’s like to not even be able to shake hands with someone without wearing these god-damn gloves?” Stiles shouted. “You have **no** idea what this is like!”

“Calm the fuck down!” Jordan barely raised his voice, aware of the flare of his gift – reaching out to leech off some of the anger and aggression coming towards him. It was instinctual and worked well for incident resolution, but he tried not to use it on his people if he could help it. “It was a courtesy, nothing more. Try and remember we’re on your side. We were both there when they gave you shit at the academy – remember?” He watched as Stiles subsided and pulled back his gift, exhaling hard at the feeling of all the rage balled up within Stiles. He needed some sort of outlet for all of that aggression before it led to something far more dangerous than a purse-grab. “Reyes has a lead – suspect in a few robberies was spotted down-town. Grab Hale from his primping and go see if it pans out.”

Stiles nodded, looking apologetic but was obviously not sure how to express it. 

“And Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t talk to me like that again. I may be your friend, but I’m also your boss and I expect respect and professionalism at work. Got it?” He saw the relief on Stiles’ face and knew he’d gone the right route. 

“Got it. I’m sorry – it won’t happen again.” Stiles nodded then left the room, and Jordan watched as he went over to Derek’s desk where Peter and Derek had just reappeared. He knew that Derek would choose any distraction over once again battling the forces of technology to produce a semi-coherent report of the incident, but apparently, he’d lost at rock, paper, scissors which was why he was the one stuck doing it. 

Jordan wasn’t _too_ worried. From what he’d been told, Stiles had applied only enough ‘void’ to prevent an escape or escalation of the event. There shouldn’t be any issues but he knew that some people would like to see P.A.C.K. replaced by something more ‘mundane’. Best that they covered all the bases.

There had been rumblings from some of the higher-ups when Stiles’ application to join the unit had been received. They might not have known his name as per protocol, but they had been aware of the vague details of his ‘gift’ and the potential ramifications if he lost control. There were concerns about the potential for excessive force; for his reputation from when his gift manifested to precede him and taint the unit. But Jordan knew both the Sheriff and Stiles from Cannock Creek and knew they were good people. They’d been there for him when he’d first moved to the area, letting him stay in their spare bedroom so that he didn’t live out of a hotel whilst he tried to find somewhere to settle down. 

He had seen first-hand the effects Stiles’ manifestation had caused – the looks from people in town; the way people avoided him; his remaining time in high school had been made nightmarish in only the way teenagers could be ignorantly horrendous. Jordan had watched as Stiles withdrew more and more until the Sheriff had been seriously concerned about his son. 

Stiles had been cleared of all charges – there was no way he would have been able to prevent what happened when no one knew what their gift would be. He had called for assistance as soon as the incident occurred, and there was no history of anything other than high spirits during his youth. But still – the taint remained. 

Stiles had been put into containment whilst they tried to figure out how to handle things. His gift was lethal beyond a casual touch – how did they train someone _not_ to touch other people? Everyone needed affection and human touch to ground them. To take that away completely from an 18-year-old boy through no fault of his own seemed inhumane. 

It had been incredibly sad to watch as Stiles withdrew into himself, sleeping badly, avoiding all contact. Stiles had taken to wearing layers upon layers of clothes and gloves – it had taken weeks after the incident before he would accept a hug from his father. 

No – Jordan wasn’t going to allow anyone to mess with Stiles here – the boy, no man _deserved_ the opportunity for a good life. And Peter Hale might just be the right person to help him in more ways than one.

* * *

”What did you pick up?” Derek asked his uncle.

“From?” Peter was changing into clean pants, having given up on trying to overhear what Parrish was saying to Stiles and instead heading to the locker rooms.

“Come on, Uncle Peter – I **know** you! You’re not trying to tell me – “

“I haven’t been able to touch skin – he’s very adept at avoiding that,” Peter replied, tucking a clean shirt into his pants. He frowned as he attempted to restore order to his hair. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think someone had told him of my true gift.”

“No one in the pack would do that – besides, he’s had no contact with the others,” Derek protested. 

“Not that we know of. There’s something about him, Derek – I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“And you do so love a puzzle.”

“I do. There’s darkness inside him – it’s intriguing,” Peter admitted, giving up on his hair and sitting down on the bench to put on his boots. “Did you pick up on anything?”

“I tried, but – I don’t quite know how to describe it. It almost felt like my gift was being sucked away from me? I brushed against him – no skin to skin contact – and there was just – “

“A void,” Peter replied, nodding. “Yes, that’s it exactly. It’s like there’s a void in him that constantly needs to be filled. But filled with what? And does he represent a danger to the pack?”

“If he was called here by the Nemeton, we don’t get to interfere,” Derek asserted. 

“I know but – “ Peter tapped his finger against his lips. “We can’t ignore the warning we’ve received for much longer. I know Talia would prefer a peaceful resolution to things, but if we’re in the middle between the hunters and the Alpha pack, we might not be able to keep things peaceful. I would much rather have a secret weapon on our side than on theirs.”

“He’s not a weapon, Peter, he’s a person.”

“Oh I’m well aware of that – believe me, I have taken great note of his person,” Peter said with a smirk.

“Ugh, you suck! I don’t want to know if you’re perving on your new partner!” Derek complained.

“Not perving – simply appreciating. We should get back to the Pen – make sure we’re there when he comes out from seeing Parrish. I so wish our Captain hadn’t decided to sound-proof his office – if _someone_ hadn’t let slip that we could hear him – “

“I said I was sorry!” Derek replied, following as Peter closed his locker and led the way out of the changing room. By the time they made their way to the Pen, Stiles was leaving Parrish’s office, his facial expression grim. “Doesn’t look like that went well,” Derek muttered only loudly enough for Peter to hear him. 

“He didn’t use excessive force – that can’t be why Parrish wanted to see him,” Peter replied the same way, watching as Stiles made his way over to them.

“So how did he knock the perp out quite so effectively with just a touch?”

“I don’t know, but I definitely intend to find out.” Peter smiled. “Hey, Stiles – ready to hit the beautiful streets of Beacon Hills?”

“Yeah – getting out of here sounds good. You coming, Derek?”

“No – I got stuck with the report as you recall. Have fun – make Peter take you to our favourite diner. They do the best curly fries!” Derek said with a smile, moving back to his desk. He watched as Peter and Stiles left the Precinct, wondering if his uncle realised just _how_ he was looking at his mysterious new partner. Maybe Derek should do some delving on the side – see what else there was to Stiles that they were missing.

* * *


	4. Partners

[ ](https://imgur.com/r6ktSD7)

“Stiles? Son, it’s time to get up – we need to get down to the courthouse for the hearing.”

“Five more minutes, Dad,” Stiles replied sleepily, trying to pull the sheets back over his head. 

“There isn’t time, son – come on now. Let’s go and get this over with,” his Dad insisted. Stiles sighed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he threw the sheets off his body. “I have to warn you, the Carver family have insisted on being there – “

“Why? I thought this was a formality?” Panicked, Stiles sat up, bumping heads with his father. Without thinking, he reached out to steady his Dad, their hands making contact. The drawing sensation began almost instantly, the feeling of his father’s authoritative ‘gift’ seeping into him slowly but surely. 

“Stiles – son, you have to stop – “ Looking up into his father’s face, Stiles realised what was happening too late. Noah’s skin was grey, his eyes panicked as he tried to pull away. It felt like there was taffy between them, holding them together as ‘Void’ began to drink its fill. “Stiles – “

“STILES!” Jordan’s voice was panicked as he ran into the room, diving at Noah and pushing him out of the way so that the contact was broken. Stiles could hear his father struggling to breathe as he scrambled up the bed, pulling the sheets around him in a protective bundle that isolated him from the world. Holy shit – he had killed his Dad! He looked at his hands, seeing that they were covered in blood, then up to see that Jordan was staring at him with angry, accusing eyes. 

“I didn’t – it was an accident – he took me by surprise – “

“Stiles – you know what I have to do,” Jordan replied, his voice sad even as he reached into his holster for his weapon. “I’m sorry, but we both knew this was coming. Your gift is too chaotic, Stiles – you’re a lethal weapon, too dangerous to be allowed out into society. By the power invested in me by the county of Cannock Creek, I hereby undertake this as a sanctioned termination. Make your peace, Stiles.”

“But I didn’t mean to! It was an accident – Dad – “

“Stiles – “

“Stiles! I said do you have any experience with water gifts?” 

“Huh?” Stiles turned towards Peter, throwing off the dream – nightmare – that had overtaken him whilst they had been driving. He knew he was slightly sleep-deprived – he’d been panicking about beginning work for the bureau in Beacon Hills and he hadn’t been sticking to his routine – but he hadn’t expected to zone out. The horror of the nightmare coloured his tone as he finally replied to Peter. “Sorry, yeah – I have a little knowledge. Is that this guy’s gift?”

Peter nodded, reaching to the back of the vehicle and tossing the file that Reyes had given to them. “Have a quick read. Daehler has previous for robbery, but got away with containment as it was small fry in the scheme of things. Seems like he’s escalated though.” Peter glanced at him, taking in his pale face. “You okay? That whole thing that happened – “

“I’m fine. Just – not sleeping great.” Flipping open the file and avoiding the perceptive blue eyes, he scan-read the file. “Daehler, Matthew. Previous for petty theft, stalking – water gifts?”

“Daehler’s a shit – didn’t used to be a dangerous shit, but things change. Did a little time, seems like his life fell apart a little afterwards.”

“The stalking thing?”

“Idiot was stalking the grand-daughter of one of the richest men in Beacon Hills – Gerard Argent.”

“Why do I know that name?” Stiles replied, trying to think.

“He’s a proponent of taking the strongest gifts and locking them away – he thinks they represent a danger to society and shouldn’t be allowed out with decent folks.”

“Ugh, one of those!” Stiles exclaimed, having met a few people like that in New York.

“Oh yeah! And even worse – he thinks that gifts should be examined more closely, see what it is that makes some benign and some – a little more dangerous,” Peter replied. “Add to that, he’s anti-inhuman, and you can imagine just how he took to Daehler and his actions.”

“What did he do?” Rather than read the file, Stiles found himself wanting to hear Peter explain it. Apart from helping him shake off the remnants of the nightmare, he liked Peter’s voice. It was middle range, husky and soothing – he could only imagine what the guy would sound like if he talked dirty. He blushed slightly, hoping to hell that his scent blockers prevented Peter from getting a hint of what he was thinking. The last thing he needed was this complication.

“He managed to break into the Argent complex – found the princess of the family on a sun lounger by the pool. Took some photos, approached her and asked her out. When she – quite rightly – screamed, he panicked and tried to drown her,” Peter explained.

“Drown her?”

“Transferred a chunk of water from the pool directly into her lungs – he almost succeeded! Whole thing was a fucking mess! Argent’s son – the girl’s father – came out when he heard her scream, knocked Daehler out. He lost control of the water and it spewed straight back out, but still – was scary as hell for the girl.”

“Jesus – “

“Yeah! Well, as you can imagine, that fed Gerard’s whole Gift Hatred shtick! Guy makes out like didn’t make a chunk of his money using his gift.” Peter sounded disparaging and Stiles made a mental note to look up Gerard Argent – the name still sounded familiar, but this sounded personal. 

“So – Daehler did time for robbery and the stalking – no attempted murder?”

“Allison – the grand-daughter – said he wasn’t trying to kill her, just panicked. It held sway with the judge even whilst it pissed off her grandfather.”

“But he’s escalated again?”

“Latest string of robberies – small stores, small change. But he hurt the owner of the last place – “

“Files says he tried to suck the water out of their body?” Stiles exclaimed in horror. 

“Yep! Nasty bit of work – store owner was in the hospital for quite a while recovering from that one. This is the first hint we’ve had of Daehler’s location, so it would be nice to get him off the streets.”

“Amen to that. How do you want to do this?” Stiles asked as Peter pulled into a small, underground car park. 

“I’d rather not full shift if I can help it – “

“Don’t want to scare the public?”

“More like its hell on the clothes and I don’t have another spare set of pants at the precinct,” Peter replied, glancing at Stiles with a smirk. “You’re not freaked by the wolf thing?”

“No. We had a pack in Cann – where I grew up. They had some good people in there, although they always cheated a little when we played lacrosse!” Stiles replied with a laugh. “Full shift?”

“Yeah – runs in the family,” Peter said as he swung them efficiently into a parking space. 

“That would be something to see,” Stiles mused, turning to look at Peter. “I’ve only ever seen – THERE!” He jumped out of the car, right behind Peter as he chased the running figure just across the car park. The man in front of them matched Daehler’s description – albeit looking a little more dirty and dishevelled – and the fact that he was running made him look suspicious. 

Not knowing the area very well, Stiles kept Daehler in his sights as he ran, whilst once they were outside the parking structure, Peter peeled off to the right. Daehler kept looking over his shoulder nervously, a rucksack held tightly in his hand which made Stiles think that he might have been caught just after committing another offence. Through a chain-link fence and across an outdoor basketball court, and Daehler seemed to be tiring. He came to a halt, turning to face Stiles. 

“Back the hell off!” Stiles came to a halt, realising that Daehler was holding a gun pointed at him. His hand was shaking and he looked nervous, a bad combination. 

“I just wanted to ask you some questions,” he said, breathing a little fast from the running.

“Yeah, right!”

“No, like, seriously, man – I’ve just moved here and I wanted some recommendations for places to eat, maybe some good clubs,” Stiles continued, stepping forward cautiously. 

“What the – what are you talking about? I don’t – “ Before Daehler could finish his sentence, the figure of a man in beta shift sprang over the chain-link fence and took him down by landing on him. Impressed with Peter’s precision – that had been a nice leap over the fence, Stiles stepped forward. The gun had been dropped and skittered away from Daehler, and Stiles picked it up quickly and efficiently emptied it of bullets as he moved forward to assist Peter. “Fucking animal!” 

Daehler was screaming at Peter, then raised his hand and held it, palm forward, towards the werewolf. Stiles could feel the air getting charged and began to run forward, shocked when Peter merely got to his feet and made a tsk tsk sound at Daehler. Ripping off his glove, Stiles was about to dive onto Daehler’s form when Peter casually reached down and slapped the man around the head. Before Stiles had even reached the two of them, Daehler was out cold on the floor and Peter was stood looking at him curiously. 

“You okay?”

“How did you stop him? He looked like he was – “

“Just luck, I guess,” Peter replied, leaning down to cuff Daehler’s hands behind his back. Surreptitiously checking Peter over, Stiles couldn’t see any sign that he had been affected at all by Daehler’s gift – how the hell did do that? Peter hauled Daehler up and over his shoulder, and nodded in the direction that they had come from. “Let’s get this pile of shit back to the precinct – I think the Captain is really going to like our clean up rate.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said as he followed, still trying to figure out what had happened. Peter had managed to completely throw off whatever Daehler had been trying to do, with seemingly no ill effects whatsoever, and Stiles _really_ wanted to ask him what his gift was. But he wouldn’t – because if he did, Peter would feel able to ask the same question back and Stiles wasn’t ready for that.

* * *

“Are you trying to make the rest of us look bad?” Erica said, looking over Peter’s shoulder to where Stiles was making his way through a report form on the computer. 

“Not my fault – Daehler basically ran into our arms,” Peter replied, leaning against the desk. 

“So – new guy. Looks – cute,” Erica said, turning her attention back to Peter.

“Hmm,” Peter said, leaning forward and grabbing some chicken out of Erica’s sandwich.

“Hey! That’s my lunch!” Erica complained.

“Sorry – haven’t had time to eat yet,” he excused himself. “Any chance you could do me a solid?”

“Like what?” Erica asked suspiciously. “The last time I did you a favour, Talia had me running the perimeter of the Preserve for a week!”

“Okay, that might have been a little misconceived. But you’ll like this one. I want you to invite Stiles to the pack BBQ this weekend. A sort of – welcome to Beacon Hills thing.”

“Why can’t you just ask him?”

“Because I think he would refuse,” Peter stated.

“Why would he refuse? Doesn’t seem like the unfriendly type,” Erica frowned as she looked back over Peter’s shoulder to where Derek and Stiles were involved in an animated conversation. 

“He seems to view everyone apart from me as a potential friend,” Peter said, frowning slightly.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I think he’s using scent-blockers because I can’t pick up anything from his chemo-signals.”

“Blockers? Not the norm,” Erica asserted, giving Stiles a more assessing look. 

“Exactly. He’s hiding something and I would really like to know what. But I don’t think it’s going to happen while we’re chasing perps down – I need him a little more relaxed.”

“Makes sense. But why don’t you just do the touch thing and find out?” Erica wriggled her fingers to demonstrate what she meant. 

“Have you noticed anything about him – at all?” Peter asked, slapping her hand down.

“The gloves? Yeah, I noticed but I assumed skin condition. Oh! You think his gift is related to touch and you can find a way to touch him at the BBQ!”

“Perhaps,” Peter said. “Mainly, I want to know a little bit more about him, and I don’t think Derek’s background diving is going to find it for me.”

“What makes you think that Derek’s diving into his background?”

“Because he’s a nosey pup!” Pushing away from the desk, Peter turned to walk away, satisfied that Erica’s natural curiosity would ensure that she befriended Stiles by the end of the day.

“Hey, Peter?”

“Yep?”

“Why not just ask him? Maybe he’ll simply tell you what you want to know,” Erica asked.

“Now where’s the fun in that?”

* * *


	5. Gift Registration Act

“Gerard Argent, the CEO of Argent Enterprises, and patriarch of the well known Argent family faced crushing defeat today in his court battle to enforce the Gift Registration Act. The Act – which would make it illegal for people with potentially lethal gifts not to register, was defeated by Talia Hale. Mrs Hale – the Alpha of the renowned Hale Pack based in Beacon Hills – stated that it was a victory for people everywhere. 

At her press conference after the case, Mrs Hale gave the following statement:

_”What Mr Argent was proposing was something that would be open to abuse by people in power, and open up the gateway to persecution for any that those people in charge perceived to be too powerful. We are all aware of Mr Argent’s views on anyone he views as too different, and this was a blatant attempt to enforce his bigoted and archaic views on the general population. We cannot afford to let people like Mr Argent gain a higher platform to spread their hate – only by working together can we have the future we all want for our children.”_

Mr Argent refused to comment although we have reached out to him on numerous occasions.”

Stiles sat back, tapping a pen on his lips as he finished watching the clip. He knew he had heard the name Gerard Argent before and it all made sense now. He’d been in a training and containment facility when the legal battle had been going on, and at the time had felt little to no interest in its outcome. 

So the Hale family had previous history with the Argents. It explained a little of Peter’s attitude earlier that day – no doubt, if someone like Gerard Argent had been able to get the Act to pass, the Hales and other supernaturals like them would have been his first targets. 

“Are you coming down to eat, son?” Stiles turned to see his father in the doorway to his room and smiled.

“Did you actually cook or is it takeaway?”

“Takeaway, of course. Nothing but the best to celebrate your first day at P.A.C.K,” Noah replied with a grin. 

“Sounds good.” Closing the lid on his laptop, Stiles got to his feet and stretched his arms over his head.

“How did it go?”

“It was – good. Interesting. Although I would guess that Parrish already filled you in,” he replied, only slightly disgruntled.

“No – don’t be like that, Stiles. Of course, I was worried about you starting somewhere new but Jordan didn’t tell me anything,” Noah protested.

“Yeah, sure, old man – like I believe that!” Despite his words, Stiles gave his father a quick hug before the two of them made their way downstairs. They worked together to unpack the food, chatting desultorily about their respective days. There was a rhythm to the way they did things when they were together, something that had built over time. Even whilst at home, Stiles wore his gloves, but he was far more relaxed than anywhere else. His father knew how he felt about touch and respected it whilst ensuring that Stiles knew he was trusted and his father felt safe with him. It meant a lot – especially after everything he had been through at Cannock Creek after his manifestation. 

“So you have a partner?”

“Yeah – Peter Hale? Do you know him?” His father had many contacts through his work as a Sheriff and it wouldn’t surprise Stiles if he knew of the Hales.

“Talia’s brother? Yeah, I know of him more than anything.” Noah shook his head slightly as he chewed, thinking. “Bit of a rebel – clothes horse if I remember correctly – good man though. Well –as good as he needs to be.”

“What does that mean?”

“Hale does what he does to protect his family – if what I recollect is true, the main reason he got into law enforcement was to ensure that anything that could represent a danger to his family – or the territory – was heard about and dealt with speedily. The records on this town don’t lie – the Nemeton draws a lot of the more dangerous giftees here and the Hales do a lot to keep the place safe.” Noah dug around on his plate. “Why? Did he give you any problems?”

“No – none. Nosey, but that’s to be expected since I’m pretty sure his nephew was digging into my past and they’re curious. Very open about their gifts in a non-open way,” Stiles replied.

“Yeah, like that makes sense,” Noah said with a smile.

“Derek – the nephew – made a big deal of telling me what his gift was, wanted me to talk about mine. But Peter – I think he’s hiding his true power. Like – there’s definitely something hinky about it. I saw him repel someone’s gift like it was nothing – never seen anything like it!” Stiles replied. “Not like a shield gift either – there’s something more.”

“Stiles – “

“What?”

“Just remember – if you don’t want someone digging into what you are, you need to repay the courtesy. Besides, isn’t being a shield a big enough gift?”

“Not for this guy,” Stiles said, deep in thought. “I would love to find out more. I might get in touch with Danny.”

“I give up – just keep the illegalities out of the house please,” Noah stated firmly.

“Okay, Daddio!”

* * *

“So – is there any chance this new man could be swung to our side?” Gerard asked, looking at Chris. 

“Possibly. I’ve nearly completed the initial investigation – his records have been sealed very tightly for his gift to be common,” Chris replied, eating quickly and efficiently. 

“I could always take a look at him,” Kate said, winking at her father.

“Really, Katherine, must you?”

“Well, she’s worked her way through everyone else!” said Chris.

“Jealous, Chris?” Kate snarked back, throwing a roll over the table at her brother.

“Like I’d want your leftovers,” he replied, deftly catching the roll and placing it onto his plate.

“Brave of you to think that there are any leftovers,” Kate replied, turning back to her meal. 

“When you’ve finished.” Gerard put down his cutlery. “We need someone reliable within P.A.C.K. – how are we meant to cherry-pick the best candidates if we don’t know who they are?”

“Your leads not playing out, Grandpa?” Allison asked from down the table.

“No. I can’t get anyone within the structure and it’s frustrating my plans. Ever since that mutt Hale and his nephew began working there, it’s been nearly impossible to get anything out of the place.”

“Are you really concerned?” asked Chris, wiping his mouth.

“Powerful giftees **and** supernaturals under the same roof – acting as our law enforcement? Of course, I’m concerned. There’s no knowing what they’re cooking up. And unfortunately, no matter the funds I have offered, I am receiving little to no support from the county.” Gerard sighed. “It’s frustrating – I only want what’s best for Beacon Hills. Can’t they see that putting all of that power into the hands of beings that are less than human is a mistake? Before we know it, they’ll be running the damned country!”

“Okay, Dad – calm down. Remember what the doctor said about your heart,” Chris said firmly. “I have to go – an experiment I’m running is coming to an end and I want to observe the outcome.”

“Ooh, is it the kanima?” Kate asked excitedly.

“It is, yes. The scientists tell me the cocoon is on the verge of breaking open – I’d like to be there when it emerges. Would you like to come?”

“Hell yeah! Excuse me Dad, Allison – I don’t want to miss this!”

“Of course – let me know how it goes. You **do** have termination measures in place though? The last time we had one of those things it got messy,” Gerard asked as Chris and Kate moved towards the door.

“Absolutely – we’re not trying to keep it alive anyway. I’m looking forward to comparing its mutations, not setting it free amongst the populace,” Chris said.

“Actually – hold off on that termination, Chris. You may just have given me an idea – “

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly, filled with paperwork and familiarising himself with Beacon Hills. Stiles found that even though he obviously didn’t want a partner, Peter seemed amiable and relaxed, taking him to the best eating places and showing him around the town. The other people in the bureau were friendly without being overbearing and he began to relax. He even accepted Erica Reyes’ invitation to a BBQ that weekend, especially once they easily cleared up the idea that it was a friendly invitation only – Reyes was firmly attached to Vernon Boyd III, another member of P.A.C.K. 

“You sure it’s okay if I come too?” his father asked yet again, the thank-you bottle of whiskey held in his hands. 

“Yes – I checked with Erica. It’s just an informal get-together. I know you miss getting together and jawing with other law enforcement people,” Stiles replied, pulling the Jeep into a parking space. The courtyard of the Hale Complex was filled with vehicles of various shapes and sizes, some expensive, some not. “Why you didn’t apply to P.A.C.K alongside me is anyone’s guess,” he continued.

“I told you – I’m a better fit for the Giftee Orientation Programme. They’ve got some really interesting plans for helping kids when they manifest and I want to be involved,” Noah replied.

“I get it – I mean, I can’t think of anyone being a better help for someone struggling with their gift. Doesn’t mean I’m happy about you being surrounded by people who don’t have control yet,” Stiles said as he climbed out of the Jeep. The two of them followed the sounds of a large gathering around the side of the house, Erica having told Stiles to simply make his way around to the back rather than ring the doorbell. 

It was an impressive group of people. Stiles recognised quite a few of them from the bureau office as he and his father made their way over to where they could see Erica amidst a smaller group of people. She greeted them with a grin and introduced them to Talia Hale, her husband Phillip and their daughters Cora and Laura. 

“I’ll have to be sure to introduce you to some of the younger members of the Pack – they’re around somewhere,” Talia said, accepting the bottle from Noah with a smile of thanks. 

“That would be great – Stiles needs to get out and about a bit,” Noah replied.

“Thanks, Dad – way to make me sound like a shut-in,” Stiles replied sarcastically and they all laughed. 

“Oh, here they are!” Stiles turned towards where Talia was looking, shocked to realise he recognised at least one of the people coming towards them.

“Lydia?”

“Stiles? Oh my, it is you!! I didn’t recognise the surname but I didn’t think there could be two Stiles’ in the world!” The beautiful red-head walked into his arms and hugged him, smiling. 

“You know Lydia?” Peter asked, having appeared at Stiles’ side. 

“I do,” Stiles said, stepping back and away from Peter. The fact that he was able to get so close without it setting off Stiles’ senses was disturbing. Ever since his manifestation, he was ultra conscious of people getting close and that Peter could bypass it with little to no effort was disconcerting.

“Who do you think made those fabulous gloves of his?” Lydia said, gesturing with her hand. “And by the way, why didn’t you answer my latest email? I have some new ideas I want to – “

“Not now Lydia,” Stiles said, aware that Peter was listening with obvious interest and not wanting her to inadvertently reveal anything.

“Of course – just – before you go, yes?” she replied.

“That would be great, yeah,” Stiles replied. 

“And I finally get to introduce you to my husband. This is Scott – Scott, this is Stiles.” Stiles nodded and shook hands with the dark-haired man at Lydia’s side. 

“Nice to meet you, man,” he said.

“You too, dude! It’s nice to put a face to the competition,” Scott said with a grin.

“Competition?”

“Oh yeah! She’s completely fascinated with you and your abilities!! Doesn’t spill any secrets but she mutters about things she’s working on for you and makes notes. The other night, I – “

“Scott!” Lydia interrupted, putting her hand over her husband’s mouth. “What have I told you about talking about my work?”

“I wasn’t! And besides, everyone here is pack – there are no secrets here! Not that I know any secrets because Lydia won’t tell me anything because she says I can’t keep my mouth shut and – “

“Why do I love you again?” Lydia said, steering Scott away with an apologetic smile towards Stiles.

“So, Lydia made those for you,” Peter said, turning towards Stiles.

“Yep,” Stiles replied shortly, unable to see a way to avoid the conversation. Somehow Peter had managed to box him in so that the only way to get past him would mean them touching, something Stiles wanted to avoid.

“She knows your gift?”

“Some of it,” Stiles replied.

“Interesting,” Peter said with a smile. “Do I make you nervous, Stiles?”

“How come I didn’t realise you’re a complete creeper?” Stiles retorted, aware that somehow Peter had moved even closer.

“Creeper? Oh I object – “

“Dude, you’re practically inhaling my exhale you’re so close!” Stiles realised he was looking at Peter’s mouth, slightly mesmerised by the shape of his lips within the frame of the neat goatee. “Do you hit on all of your new partners or am I getting special treatment?”

“I’m not hitting on you – I was merely checking that I didn’t make you feel – uneasy,” Peter replied. 

“Well – you are, so, you know – back off!” Stiles said, relieved when Peter took a very obvious step backwards. “Thank you.” He moved sideways, intending on walking past Peter but stopping when the man spoke again. 

“You’re welcome. Although, Stiles?”

“What?”

“You’ll know when I’m hitting on you – I will make sure to make it completely obvious,” Peter said, a smirk on his face.

“When?” Stiles said.

“Oh most definitely when,” Peter said, raising his bottle of beer in a silent salute before walking away and leaving Stiles frozen in place, but finally able to breathe easily again.

* * *


	6. Pack BBQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I tag this as slow burn?
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/n0jIZD1)

”You didn’t think to tell me you were part of a wolf pack?” Stiles wandered around Lydia’s lab, making sure not to touch anything.

“Was it any of your business?” Lydia replied, rummaging through a drawer.

“Well – kinda. I mean – actually, no probably not. Sorry – I don’t mean to be an ass, it’s just – “

“You’re used to keeping everything about yourself very secretive and there are very few secrets within a pack,” Lydia finished for him, resting her hip against the bench and folding her arms. “My work is one area that is completely separate from the Pack – Talia accepts it happily. She doesn’t just talk the talk about freedom for people – she really believes it. Besides, my research and assisting others with – problematic – gifts works for her. Simply put, she would rather not give the Argents ammunition for their crusade – if I can help people handle their gifts safely, then all good. Now – is that over? Can we talk about you and Peter now?”

“What?” Stiles stopped in shock, catching the look Lydia was giving him. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Oh really? So that wasn’t a major case of unrelieved sexual tension out there? He cornered you at a Pack BBQ – something he’s never done before. That definitely says interest. And I don’t know if you’ve realised it, but for someone who doesn’t like being touched, you seem to have a lot of Peter’s scent on you.”

“How the hell has he managed that?” Stiles asked, scratching his head in confusion. He tried to think back over the week and couldn’t figure it out.

“Oh, knowing Peter, in all sorts of sly ways. Holding the door open for you and putting his hand on your back to guide you through; patting you on the shoulder; standing behind you whilst you’re working on a computer and accidentally covering your back in his scent,” Lydia listed, smirking slightly.

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Stiles said, avoiding the implicit question.

“Well, Scott was less than subtle – he picked up _some_ of Peter’s tricks but didn’t apply them quite the same way,” Lydia replied. “I thought maybe I should warn you because you didn’t seem to want me to reveal anything about what I’ve been working on in front of him.”

“No – I’m not quite comfortable with that at the moment.” Stiles sat down. “Wait a minute – are you trying to say that Peter’s scenting me the same way that Scott was scenting you? And just how did you end up with such a puppy? I spent some time talking to him outside and the guy is a pure, adorable Labrador! Not who I expected you to be with to be honest!”

“Well, I would say that Peter’s definitely staking his interest – although I don’t think that actually comes as a surprise to you! And as for Scott – he’s completely different to anyone I’ve ever dated. He’s incredibly supportive, loyal to a fault, and has a very simple view of the world. He was bitten by a rogue alpha and Talia helped him through his transition and somehow, he was just always there. He’s a very good sounding board for ideas – sometimes because he doesn’t have a clue what I’m talking about so lets me solve things for myself. He’s – calm,” Lydia finished, a soft smile on her face.

“Whatever works for you,” Stiles said. “And I’ll think about the Peter thing. I hadn’t realised what he was doing – and that in itself is concerning. I’m normally much more aware of my surroundings and what people are doing.”

“Peter has a way of sneaking up on people – it’s what makes him a good Left Hand.”

“What’s a Left Hand?”

“Did you do **no** research into werewolves once you realised you were working with some?” Lydia scolded him. “The Left Hand is responsible for Pack Security – he assesses and takes care of things, is in charge of keeping us safe. He’s also our Ambassador if you like – he negotiates treaties with other packs, helps mediate.”

“Yeah, I can see him in that role – he likes to hear himself talk!” Lydia burst into laughter, nodding.

“Yes, yes he does. He always thinks he’s the most intelligent person in the room, and unfortunately a lot of the time, he is. It tends to make him arrogant.”

“Is he a good guy, though? Would you say?” Stiles traced his fingers on the table-top, not entirely comfortable with how much he wanted to hear Lydia’s answer.

“No. He’s not a good guy – but he is an excellent Left Hand. And he loves his family and his Pack.” Lydia tilted her head and considered him. “He’s one the few people I could imagine giving you a run for your money.”

“Thanks – I think.”

“Oh come on, Stiles. You and I both know that in order to get things done, occasionally you have to be – _morally grey_ shall we say? People like Scott – they see black and white. People like you and me, like Peter – we see all of the shades of grey in between,” Lydia said, almost kindly. She was one of the few people from Cannock Creek who hadn’t ostracised him after the incident with Ethan. In fact, she’d sought him out and offered to help, designing protective gear for him and generally being a listening ear. He’d been halfway in love with her for years but had known that she wasn’t the right person for him. They made extremely good friends though.

“Fair point. Let’s not talk about Peter any more – I need some time to get my head around things. Did you get a chance to work on that idea I had?”

“Being able to apply your gift from a distance? I did actually – although can I just say your Spiderman analogy wasn’t helpful in the slightest!” Lydia accepted the change in subject.

“I beg to differ – Spidey shoots his web and manages not to get shot by the bad guys – sounds like a perfect analogy to me!” Stiles replied, laughing slightly.

“Stiles – you are **not** Spiderman, and your gift is _not_ webbing! But I have found an adaptation for your gloves so you wouldn’t necessarily have to take them off to use your gift.” She looked up at him and sighed. “And yes, I’m working on a way for you to use it over a distance.” She handed over the small device she had been holding. “Here, give it a go.”

* * *

”Should I be worried about your interest in my son?” Peter turned to see that Stiles’ father had walked up behind him.

“I don’t think so – unless you think I would cause him some harm?”

“No. It’s just – Stiles hasn’t had a lot of luck in the love department since his gift manifested – I would hate to think someone was playing with him,” the Sheriff continued.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Fire away.”

“Why does Stiles have a different surname to yours?” Peter almost felt the withdrawal from Noah and noted his reaction.

“I think that’s something you should be asking Stiles, don’t you?” Noah replied, his tone slightly frosty.

“I would imagine it’s so that the casual observer won’t put him together with the incident that happened four years ago.”

“What are you getting at?” Noah bristled, his defences fully up.

“Merely that your son shouldn’t have to deny his heritage simply because he went through a difficult transition. I understand that you’re helping with the new Giftees? Would you advise them to change their names to hide from their past? Don’t you think that it might be adding to any sense of guilt that Stiles might be feeling for what happened?”

Noah looked at Peter shrewdly. “You’ve given this some thought,” he replied.

“I have indeed. I understand why it might seem like a solution, but really it adds to the stigma. Manifesting alone and struggling isn’t something to be ashamed of – Stiles should be made aware of that,” Peter continued.

“You know, I think you might not be so bad for my son after all,” Noah said, slapping Peter on the back.

“Thank you – maybe you could tell him that?”

“Oh hell no – I’m just going to stand back and watch the pair of you be assholes to each other!” Noah laughed and walked away, and Peter wondered if that was the equivalent of parental blessing. Shaking his head, he made his way over to his sister who was supervising refilling the table with buns and condiments.

“A word please, Talia,” he said and she turned and smiled and him.

“Of course – let’s  
head to the tree.” The two of them walked to the large oak that was at the far end of the garden, closer to the Preserve and out of ear-shot of casual eavesdroppers. “What’s up?”

“I’ve heard a few disturbing things about the Argents – I thought I should make you aware.”

“What things in particular?”

“Do you remember that young man who disappeared shortly after his manifestation – Phillip Lantrell?” he asked.

“I vaguely remember that – he manifested late didn’t he? Something about his sister going missing and it messing with his development?” she said, brow furrowed as she tried to remember the details.

“That’s the one. His younger sister was in his care when she wandered away and was taken – never found. Unfortunately, the family seemed to have turned on the boy after that and guilt played a large role in his life,” Peter filled in the rest of the details.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I’ve been speaking to Deaton – there has been a disturbance around the Nemeton that he’s concerned about.”

“And this is linked to this Phillip boy how?” Talia asked.

“Deaton’s sister, Morrell, has been working with a Bounty Hunter called Braeden. Apparently, there is some concern amidst the druids – they think Phillip may have gone kanima.”

“What?” Talia hissed, grabbing Peter by the arm. “Do you realise what you’re saying?”

“I do – hence me bringing this to you. But it gets worse. They tracked Phillip to a facility out in Nevada, but lost him when they were attacked by a group of hunters. Hunters who are known associates of the Argents.”

“Shit!”

“Precisely. If they’ve got their hands on a kanima – “

“And one, presumably, without an anchor – “

“Yes – things could get difficult around here. They might be using him for experimentation – you know as well as I do that Gerard’s children delight in slicing and dicing the supernatural – but if they decide to use him, try to master him – “

“Jesus, Peter! There hasn’t been a fully manifested kanima in decades!”

“I know – and it took berserkers to take down the last one.” He put his hand onto his sister’s arm. “I might be catastrophising – “

“Don’t – I know you wouldn’t have come to me unless you were pretty sure,” she replied and he nodded.

“True. What would you like me to do? I can continue to gather intel or – “

“Or?”

“We can use the ‘in’ we have with the Argents to find out for ourselves,” Peter replied, watching as she calculated the best way forward.

“We’ll speak to Isaac and make a decision from there. Jesus, I hate those god-damned people so much!”

“Me too, sister dear!” Patting Talia on the back, he turned towards the house. “Shall we return?”

“Wait just a second – did you think I wasn’t going to ask about your new partner? Derek said that he thinks you have a little crush.”

“Derek needs to learn to shut his mouth,” Peter said, glaring at his nephew who happened to be looking in his direction. “Did he also happen to mention that he’s considering proposing to Jackson?”

“Don’t change the subject – really? Oh my – it’s been so long since we had a wedding!” Talia said, excitement clear on her face.

“Just think – you could arrange the whole thing to take place here – it would be so delightful, wouldn’t it?” Peter said, sending an evil grin Derek’s way.

“That would be fabulous! Peter – you are truly awful, throwing Derek under the bus this way!”

“But did it work?” he asked.

“Slightly. But I will be talking to you about Stiles – have you ‘touched’ him yet?”

“No,” Peter admitted and Talia came to a halt.

“Peter – “

“There’s something about him – I don’t want to push too hard,” he replied, discomfited by his sister’s intense look. “I would actually like him to _tell_ me what his gift is voluntarily – strange though that may seem.” Talia continued to look into his face before giving a nod.

“No – not strange at all. Very well – I won’t interfere for now. We’ll talk to Isaac today.” She leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek, stroking his other cheek. “I have been waiting for you to meet your match for so long, little brother – I think I’m going to enjoy this.”

With a smile, she walked off towards Derek, leaving Peter feeling a little too vulnerable for his comfort. He looked around the garden at his pack, realising that Lydia was nowhere to be seen and neither was Stiles. Pushing away his feelings of vulnerability, he headed towards the house where Lydia kept her study/laboratory, hoping for an opportunity to learn a little more about his intriguing new partner.

* * *


	7. Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: some talk of torture, gaslighting, manipulation. More details in notes at the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/k133sOa)

Isaac lay back and watched her as she slept. She was so beautiful – she looked like a dark-haired angel when she was asleep. The dark curls cascaded over the milky white of her shoulders; the soft pink of her lips; dark lashes casting shadows on the smooth roundness of her cheeks.

Hard to imagine her as a stone-cold killer. 

“Are you planning on staring at me all morning, or will I be getting a kiss anytime soon?” He jumped when Allison spoke, realising that while he had been wool-gathering, she had woken up.

“What my Lady wants, my Lady gets,” he replied, leaning down and brushing their lips together. 

“Damned right I do,” she said against his lips, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. He allowed it, enjoying the simple joy of the kiss while he could.

Pulling back, he sat against the headboard and considered her, 

“Okay, out with it. You’ve been funky since your family’s BBQ yesterday,” she said, pulling the sheet up to cover her chest and joining him to sit with her back against the headboard,

“I have something I have to ask you – but I’m not sure how you’re going to take it, or what it means for us,” he admitted,

“Uh-oh! Are we having ‘the Talk’?”

“The talk?” he asked, confused.

“You know – where is this relationship going? How do you feel about me – that talk,” she replied, smiling impishly at him. 

“No – I can tell how you feel about me. The nose doesn’t lie,” he said, tapping the side of his nose.

“Well, if it’s not _that_ talk, what could it be?”

“Allison – do you know anything about what your family were doing over in Cooke County?” he asked bluntly, unable to think of another way of asking, Her scent soured, the open expression falling from her face as she looked at him.

“Is this where you use your super-senses on me to tell if I’m lying?” she asked.

“No – well, yes, but that’s just a habit,” he replied honestly. “I need to know how involved you are in the family business.”

“Why? I mean, why now?”

“Because I think things are going to go bad – very bad. And I want to know what side you’re on,” he said, watching her closely.

“I don’t know what you mean by bad – my family doesn’t have anything to do with the werewolf community, you know that. Ever since we’ve been together, we’ve managed to keep all of that separate from you and I – why can’t it stay that way?”

“Because your grandfather won’t let it. He’s coming after supernaturals – and people with Gifts that he thinks are dangerous. How can you not see that it means at some point, you have to make a choice?” Isaac argued, confused.

“Because they’re my family! Do you expect me to turn my back on them? Side with – _others_?” The way she said others struck home – was this how she viewed him? Or was it different because they were together?

“And who gets to decide who is an ‘other’ and who is acceptable?”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she protested. He pushed off her hand, climbing out of the bed. He didn’t want her to be able to influence him – he needed to be clear-headed. To be fair, he’d never wondered whether she tried to influence him with her gift – had observed her charming people into doing things her way with a twinkling smile and a flutter of her eyelashes whilst laughing inwardly at people’s inability to say no to her. 

“Then how did you mean it? Do you agree with your grand-father? That people should be categorised and labelled according to some rules he’s decided?” Isaac pulled on his briefs, feeling vulnerable.

“No – it’s not like that. Grandpa just wants people to be safe – and even you have to admit that there are some people out there who are outright dangerous.” Her voice was rising, her tone becoming strident. 

“ **You’re** dangerous, Allison! You’re practically unmatched in archery and your gift enables you to convince people to do what you want. How come none of this applies to you? Or your Dad? Or grandfather?” 

“Because – we wouldn’t do that! It’s not who we are! We have a code of conduct that we adhere to when it comes to the supernatural – Dad would never – “

“Really? Because some of the things you’ve told me come pretty close to specism!!” Isaac took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his temper. “I know when we first got together, there was an element of you wanting to have a play on the dark-side. Hang around with a werewolf, see if they’re really as animalistic as they’re portrayed. But I thought things were different – that _you_ were different!”

“I am!” she shouted back, reaching out to him. “Isaac – I have feelings for you – you know that I do! And the fact that you can tell that I’m not lying – “

“Doesn’t mean a thing! You have feelings for me – they could be feelings of disgust; I could be an experiment to you – “

“No, never!”

“Then answer the question. Did you know about what your family was doing out in Cooke County?” He stood resolute, determined to get an answer.

“I knew _some_ of what they were doing but not all of it. I know they were conducting a few experiments – “

“Jesus Christ!” Isaac exclaimed, stepping back.

“Not like that! They were humane and consensual – it was for medical research. My Dad explained – “

“They were _torturing_ people! They were breaking their bones, skinning them, **hurting** them in the name of science and you were okay with that?” He was shocked, unable to gather his thoughts together. “How could you be with me if you think that kind of thing is okay?”

“You’re wrong! They never did _anything_ like that! Auntie Kate took me to see the site – showed me around – there was nothing like that there – “

“So she showed you the sanitised version and you just accepted it? Knowing how your grandfather feels about the supernatural? About some people’s gifts? I can’t believe I thought I was in – “ He cut himself off, unwilling to speak any further.

“You can’t believe what? Isaac – please, tell me what you were going to say?” She wrapped the sheet around herself and climbed out of the bed, walking over to him and placing her hand on his arm. “Please – “

“Why? I’m just a dumb animal, remember? I’m one of the others!” he said fiercely, trying to pull away from her grasp.

“Don’t push me away – please,” she whispered, running her hand up his chest and cupping his jaw. “I didn’t mean to upset you. You’ve taken all of this the wrong way – why don’t you just tell me what you think you know and we can take it from there.”

Unwillingly, he could feel himself relaxing, the sense of outrage seeping out of him. He probably had taken it all wrong, he found himself thinking – had misunderstood what she was saying. Allison would never see him that way – would never agree with something like what Peter had told him. A kanima might be an abomination, but even they had been human once – surely Allison could see that?

“Come back to bed – you can tell me who’s the one filling your head with these lies,” she said, taking his hand and leading him back to the bed.

“They’re not lies,” he protested slightly, aware that something about all of this wasn’t right. 

“Isaac – do you _really_ think I would be with you like this if I thought that way? My grandfather is behind the times – he means nothing.” He allowed himself to be led back to the bed, climbing beneath the sheets and relaxing back as she straddled him. “Now – why don’t you tell me where you got all of this information, and what exactly it is you think that’s going to go bad?”

* * *

”I had a good time yesterday – thanks for taking me along,” Noah said to his son, watching him over the edge of the paper.

“Yeah, it was great to catch up with Lydia again and she has some things she wants me to try out,” Stiles replied, avoiding his gaze.

“It was interesting meeting your partner,” Noah continued, seeing the slight twitch the Stiles gave at his comment.

“He’s an interesting man with a very interesting family,” Stiles replied carefully.

“Did I tell you he came over and had a chat with me?”

“No – what did he say?”

“He asked me why you went by your Mother’s maiden name – seemed to think that changing your name was hindering your ability to forgive yourself for what happened four years ago,” Noah said, folding the newspaper up and placing it on the table.

“What? That makes no sense – “

“It does in a way. You changed your name after the outcome of the court case – and the legislation that was put in place.”

“Well, yeah – I didn’t want the Carvers tracking me down. Ethan’s twin was intent on revenge and I wasn’t going to make it easy for them to find me,” Stiles protested. 

“Maybe.” Noah reached out, carefully placing his hand onto Stiles’ sleeve covered arm. “Stiles, I know the therapy didn’t work out so great last time – “

“Dad – are we really going to do this again? I’m fine – you saw how fine I am! I was surrounded by people yesterday and I didn’t have a single panic attack!” 

“Yes, and you disappeared for most of the afternoon and spent it with Lydia – avoiding people,” Noah said.

“Avoiding Peter more like it!” Stiles replied, blushing when his father caught his gaze. ”I didn’t mean it like that – “

“Hey, I didn’t say anything!” 

“Yeah, well you might want to tell your face because it’s saying **all** sorts of things!” Stiles retorted. 

“You haven’t really dated since Ethan.”

“The potential for killing your boyfriend does tend to narrow the pool of people available to date, Dad,” Stiles, getting to his feet and gathering up the dishes from their breakfast. “I’m fine – “

“Will you please stop saying you’re fine! Stiles – you can’t withdraw from people altogether!”

“I haven’t!! I’m out there, using my gift, working with people, looking out for people – isn’t this what you wanted? Isn’t this what all of you wanted?” Stiles slammed the dishes into the sink, turning to face his father. 

“All of you? Stiles – I only wanted what was best for you. Eichen House was the best place for you – at the time. And admittedly, things there didn’t work out but – “

“Didn’t work out? Dad, they shaved my head and electrocuted me! They dosed me up with so many drugs I didn’t know what year it was, let alone the date!”

“I’m sorry – how many times can I tell you that I’m sorry that I let that happen! I followed the advice I was given and it was wrong! Why do you think I want to work with new Giftees? It’s to make sure that what happened to you doesn’t happen to anyone else!” 

“I know – I know. I’m sorry. I just – “ Stiles sighed, his shoulders slumping. 

“The work you’re doing is incredibly important and you **are** looking after people by getting the worst ones off the streets. Never doubt that. But I would like you to have a life outside of work – maybe a partner, something – _someone_ that’s your own.” Noah stood up and walked towards his son. “Son – if there’s someone with your powers, don’t you think the opposite could be true? They do say that often we’re attracted to our opposites – that our gifts synchronise with the right person, make something new.”

“So, what? You’re saying that out there somewhere is the null to my void? Yeah, right, Dad – and next you’ll be telling me that you believe in fairy tales!” Stiles walked away before Noah could stop him, grabbing his coat. “I need some space – I’ll be back later.”

“Stiles – “

“Let’s just leave it for now, okay Dad?” Noah realised that Stiles was reaching the end of his tether, that his first week on the job might have gone well but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t stressed. 

“Okay – I’ll leave it. Just – think about it though, would you? Morrell made some good points the few times you visited her – it would be good if you could consider those alongside the doom and gloom in your head,” Noah stated. Stiles walked back to him, pulling him into a hug, pressing his cheek against Noah’s ear. It was the safest contact that they shared, and he could tell his son was holding himself in check very carefully.

“I’ll think about it – okay?”

“Thank you.” Stiles nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Peter looked up as Isaac came into the living room, putting down the book he had been reading. 

“Where’s Talia?” Isaac asked, looking weary. 

“In the kitchen. Come on, I’m make you something to eat,” Peter replied, getting up from his chair and joining Isaac as they made their way to the Pack kitchen. 

“I don’t know if I can eat – I feel queasy as shit,” Isaac stated, rubbing at his stomach.

“Unfortunately, that is one of the side-effects. Deaton did explain that in order to resist a ‘push’, the potion he brewed was the best thing he could come up with.” They walked into the kitchen to see Talia at the table doing a crossword. She looked up at their arrival, smiling at them both. “Something light, I think.”

“Thanks, Peter,” Isaac said, taking a seat next to his alpha and sinking into her welcoming embrace. Peter could see that the day had been hard on Isaac and regretted the necessity for it to happen. He got the makings out for soup and bread and set it up in the microwave, waiting patiently for it to heat up. He carried the bowl and plate over to his pack-mate, taking a seat opposite him. 

“Eat – then you can tell us how it went,” he said and Talia nodded her agreement. 

“No – I’d rather get it over and done with to be honest. You were right – they are all involved. And from some of the things she said while I was ‘under her influence’, they are conducting experiments. She insisted that it was all consensual, volunteers but – “

“But she was lying,” Talia said, her hand resting on Isaac’s arm.

“Yeah – she was lying. She said her grandfather just wanted to make things safe for humans, that he was working on a way to make that happen,” Isaac continued, “I knew this other side of her existed but its the first time I’ve seen it up close. She was – fervent, passionate. If like you say they’ve managed to get their hands on a kanima – they might decide that any carnage it causes will be worth it in the long run.” 

“And that’s exactly what I was afraid of. Did she confirm Cooke County?”

“Yeah – good guess. When I mentioned it, I acted like I already knew what they were doing out there rather than that we were guessing – she didn’t bat an eyelid. She seemed to think that because they weren’t focussing on werewolves that it was okay.” Isaac looked over at Peter with concern. “The kanima may not be our only concern.”

“I’ll take it to Parrish, see if we can get official permission,” Peter said. 

“And if he says no?” Talia asked.

“Then we’ll do it under Pack Law. One way or another, I think someone needs to clip the Argents’ wings.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> * Allison uses her gift to persuade Isaac to betray the Pack  
> * Allison gaslights Isaac, trying to convince him that what he thinks is happening isn't and that it isn't that bad  
> * mentions of torture - not described but could be triggering to some.


	8. Unsanctioned

“Peter – you know what I’m going to say.”

“Then don’t say it!”

“You don’t have enough evidence to go on – I can’t say yes on something like this without something concrete!” Parrish said.

“And the word of one of my pack, that’s not good enough?”

“You know as well as I do, that won’t be admissible in court. He was under the influence of a ‘Push’ which means – “

“He **wasn’t** under the influence of her Push – he just let her think that!” Peter protested. 

“And you know as well as I do, no judge will accept that!”

“Jesus! So, they just get away with it?” Stiles watched as Parrish struggled with what to say. He could understand the dilemma – he had followed Peter into Parrish’s office first thing Monday morning and listened to what he had to say. The story of his pack-mate was damning – and if it was true, what the Argents were doing was inhuman. But Parrish was right – they didn’t have any evidence to go on. 

“You know that my hands are tied – “ Stiles could ‘feel’ the waves of Parrish’s gift washing over him, making him feel calm and he turned to his partner.

“Don’t bother with that – you know it doesn’t work on me!” Peter growled and Stiles started slightly. Peter seemed to have forgotten he was there – there was no other explanation for what he had let slip. Was Peter saying that he had a shield? Or was he saying something more?

“Sorry – it was habit. I understand your concerns – “

“Don’t patronise me, Parrish! These aren’t just concerns – they’re _torturing_ supernaturals and experimenting on people’s gifts! And if they really do have a kanima – a full-grown one at that – then your concerns won’t mean jackshit and you know it!” Peter paced angrily around the office. “We can’t just let this go!”

“I know!” Parrish stated, obviously just as frustrated. “But – legally – there is nothing I can do unless you can come up with more evidence. My hands are tied, Peter, and there’s nothing else to talk about.”

“That is just so much bullshit that I – “ Realising that his partner was well on the way to completely blowing his stack, Stiles got up from his chair and put his hand onto Peter’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“Let’s go and get a coffee,” he said. Up close, Peter’s eyes were a stunning shade of blue and the feel of his broad shoulder beneath Stile’ palm was warm and solid. Realising he was touching his partner without permission – casual touches were not something he ever did – Stiles quickly pulled back his hand. “We’ll talk to you later, Parrish. Our radios will be on if Reyes needs to get hold of us.”

“Fine – thank you, Stiles,” Parrish replied, his eyes missing nothing of the interaction. 

Stiles headed towards the door, letting Peter go out first. He tilted his head towards Derek who had been watching from his seat, and the other man got to his feet and came towards them. 

“We’re gonna grab a coffee – maybe you want to come?” Stiles said. Derek nodded, running his hand down his Uncle’s arm in a comforting gesture. The three of them walked out of the pen, heading down the street away from the bureau building.

“Why don’t you fill me in whilst your uncle calms down?” Stiles asked Derek. He was very aware of his arm and shoulder brushing Peter’s as they walked, the other man seeming to be closer than normal. Maybe this was what Lydia had been talking about when she said that Peter found ways to scent him?

By the time they’d all got themselves a coffee from the cart that Peter preferred and walked around the block, Derek had filled Stiles in on everything and Peter had noticeably calmed down. 

“Do you have an image of this kanima thing?”

“Not on me – Peter?” Peter silently pulled out his cell and scrolled through his photos before turning the cell towards Stiles. 

“The fuck?!” Stiles said, staring at the abomination on the screen. It was a ‘stock’ photo from online but even so, it was terrifying. “Can you beat something like that?”

“I’ve never faced one – none of the Pack has. The last time one of these things manifested, it took berserkers to take it down. Unfortunately, no one has manifested as a berserker in decades.”

“So how do we take it down?”

“We?” Peter asked, stopping and turning to look at Stiles.

“Well, you’re my partner aren’t you?”

“Stiles – this isn’t sanctioned. You heard Parrish – we don’t have enough physical evidence to do anything about this,” Peter stated.

“I did some reading over the weekend once Lydia reminded me that I used to be good at the old google-fu. Isn’t there something called Pack Law? Where if the Left Hand of the Pack deems something to be of sufficient danger to the Pack, he can investigate and handle it outside normal human law?” Stiles furrowed his brow as he tried to recall exactly what he’d read. By the end of the evening, he’d had so many tabs open his laptop had threatened to collapse under the strain, but it had been a difficult rabbit hole to escape from. 

“Something like this might come under Pack Law, yes,” Peter replied, looking pleased. “But Stiles – if you were to get involved in this – “ Peter looked uncomfortable.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Apart from the fact that you might be tying yourself to the Hale Pack with pack-bonds, there is also the matter of your gift. We don’t fight with people that we don’t _know_ – not in situations like this,” Peter finally explained.

“What do you mean? Not about the pack-bonds – I understand that. People you don’t _know_?”

“To be able to fight as a unit, we all need to know what each other's gifts are – that way, we can make any adjustments that are necessary – protect those with passive gifts, utilise those with aggressive ones.”

“You’d have to know my full gift – what it’s capable of,” Stiles mused aloud, finally realising why Peter was acting so reticent. “And if I couldn’t do that – couldn’t share that with you – “

“This isn’t like our job – this is our lives. We can’t risk something like this without the kind of knowledge that you just might not be willing to share,” Peter confirmed. 

“It’s not as simple as you make it sound,” Stiles said, realising that his willingness to fight alongside the Hales might have a bigger effect on his life than he had thought. Pack-bonds was one thing, but all of them knowing his gift, what he could do? That was – terrifying. “What if – what if having found out my gift, you reject me? Where does that leave me?”

He couldn’t believe he had said that out loud – it had taken months of therapy before he and his father had managed to have such a discussion. 

“I think I’m gonna go back to the bureau – this sounds like something you two need to talk through between you,” Derek said. “Stiles – thanks for even thinking about this. It means a lot – regardless of what happens.” He nodded to Derek, who stroked his uncle’s shoulder once more before walking away.

“Strange that it’s not the idea of Pack-bonds that makes you wary but that I might reject you.”

“You haven’t lived my life, dude,” Stiles responded, 

“Would you be willing to come back to my place? Not the main den – I have a property on the grounds that affords me a little privacy,” Peter said. 

“What would we tell Parrish?”

“Derek will have explained things – don’t worry about that. What do you say?” Peter was looking at him closely and somehow his hand was at Stiles’ waist and they were standing close together. 

“Okay – okay,” Stiles said and Peter nodded before turning and leading the way to the car park beneath the precinct.

* * *

”Jesus, don’t let your grandfather find out how far you let things go with the mutt!” Kate said, watching Allison across the table. “I know I said to get close but I didn’t mean _that_ close!”

“Aunt Kate, you don’t have to get coarse!”

“You obviously don’t know your aunt,” said Chris. “Look, Isaac went under your ‘Push’, yes?”

“He did.”

“Are you sure?” Allison glared at her father and Kate smirked – the girl could be such a pistol. “Sorry. Then you got everything out of him that they know, which is _not_ enough for them to begin a fully sanctioned bureau investigation.”

“Good point. But that doesn’t stop them coming after us as a pack,” Kate mused. Allison was pouting as she looked into the microscope in front of her. “Allison – did he say how many they had that were fight-ready? It would be handy to know what we might be facing.”

“They’re actually a lot smaller pack than we might have initially thought. Talia always talks such a big game and Grandpa falls for it, but there aren’t many of them. The one with the crooked jaw who married the Banshee; Isaac, Reyes and Boyd, the two Hale males who work for the bureau and Talia,” Allison listed, stripping off her gloves. “There are a few that aren’t directly linked to the main pack that they would have to call on, as they’re not immediately to hand. We should be able to handle them fine,” she asserted.

“Will father agree?” Kate turned to Chris, knowing that if anyone had a chance of convincing Gerard that they needed to move now, it would be Chris. The whole idea that hunters were matriarchal was all very well and good, but when it came down to it, Gerard Argent was a sexist through and through.

“We could ask him or – “

“We could surprise him – for his birthday! I think a new wolf pelt would be a fabulous present!” Allison said, her sunny smile re-emerging at the idea. 

“That’s not a bad idea. But maybe we don’t use the kanima? I think he had plans of his own for it,” Chris continued. “Besides, the three of us should be able to handle such a small force – just use our usual crew maybe?”

“Ooh, we haven’t been on a hunting trip in ages!” Kate said, excitement brewing. “How do we call them out though? They’re so civilised, we’ve never managed to catch them in the Preserve.”

“That might take some thinking and planning,” confirmed Chris. “Maybe having Talia Hale’s pelt for his study might make up for us using the kanima after all?”

“I think he’d understand. So we can do it? Once that thing properly hatches,” Allison pointed through the security glass to the cocoon that contained Phillip Lantrell, “we let it loose and hunt the Hales?”

“Sounds good to me,” Kate replied, smiling at her brother and niece. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

”Peter, I really don’t think this is a safe suggestion,” Stiles protested, stepping away from him. The entire journey to his house in the Preserve, separate from the Den but close enough if the family needed him, had been in silence. Stiles was obviously scared and Peter could understand it. He’d done some digging and knew a little about the story of Stiles’ manifestation. 

Stiles had been on edge from the time they entered the house, holding his hands clasped tightly together whilst pacing around the spacious living room. 

“Would it help if I told you about my gift first?” Peter asked, grabbing Stiles by the shoulder and forcing him to be still. 

“I don’t know. I mean, I think you’re a shield? That’s what I’ve picked up so far – but maybe a bit more,” Stiles replied, allowing Peter to hold him in one place. 

“I’m a little bit more than a Shield,” Peter confirmed. “Stiles – there has been no gift manifested to date that can touch me. They have no effect on me whatsoever, no matter how dangerous or benign that they are.”

“You repel them?” Stiles asked.

“Not exactly. From one touch, I can tell what a person’s gift is and how it works – whether it’s a push, one that’s meant to cause a physical response, a reading – none it touches me,” Peter said, watching Stiles carefully.

“You’re a null?” Stiles asked, his voice slightly high pitched. 

“That’s one way of describing it,” Peter replied. “so as you can imagine, when it comes to testing out our pack-mates and allies, I’m the safest one to use.”

“Jesus, what you could do with a gift like that! I’ve never heard of anything like it before and believe me, I’ve looked!” Stiles said. 

“Am I allowed to guess what your gift is?” Stiles froze in Peter’s arms once more, seeming to finally be aware that they had moved into an embrace during the short conversation. “I’ve heard of people who’s gifts include a kind of ‘drawing’ – like borrowing energy or power for short periods of time. But – if it was a short-term thing, I don’t think you would be as careful as you are. The gloves, the long sleeves always, lack of contact with anyone – am I right in guessing whatever you ‘draw’ from someone is permanent?”

“Oh yeah, it’s permanent alright,” Stiles said bitterly. “I can’t even grow a plant because I suck all the life out of it. I am a virtual pit, a void – never full, always looking for more. I don’t just leech out the gift or power – I leech out everything that makes you a real live person!” he continued. “When they locked me up, I had absolutely no control and they didn’t have a clue how to handle me. Do you have any idea how many people I’ve accidentally killed just by touch, Peter? People who thought that their gifts would protect them, save them from me – “

Unable to bear the pain and anger spewing from Stiles any longer, Peter pulled him closer and kissed him, taking advantage of the fact that his mouth was open to taste him properly. A tingle began at his lips and spread through his body, like a spark running over his skin, and he closed his eyes and trusted in his gift and Stiles.

* * *


	9. Risk & Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #591 Slash the Drabble Prompt: Athletic

If he died trying this, Talia was going to kill him. 

The tingling spark spread through his entire body, swamping his senses with what he could only describe as shared feelings. There was terror, passion, shock – hope.

He was feeling everything Stiles was feeling. 

The terror gave way to an intense hunger, the need for more, yes, please more – a void needing to be filled. How long had it been since Stiles had experienced the simple pleasure of being kissed by someone who wanted him? Who didn’t fear him? 

Hands digging into his neck, pulling him close, closer – an athletic jump that meant his arms were full with a man who seemed to want to devour him – it was more than Peter had ever experienced in his entire life and he knew that no matter what else happened, he **needed** this to be in his life always.

He staggered backwards, luck more than judgement bringing him into contact with the couch so that they could safely fall backwards. Stiles landed on top of him, straddling him with long legs and dragging their bodies into closer contact until he could feel the hard thrust of Stiles’ cock grinding against his stomach. 

The filthy sounds coming from Stiles were clouding his mind, his judgement and it was difficult to remember what had started this – what they had been trying to accomplish. 

“How are you doing this? Shit – I don’t care – it’s been so long – “ the stream of words finally made their way into his brain and Peter managed to pull his mouth away from Stiles’, dragging his hands out of the back of his pants at the same time.

“Stiles – believe me, this goes against everything I actually want – but we need to stop!” 

“No – no, don’t make me stop – “ Stiles begged, mouth sliding towards Peter’s ear and whispering seductively into it. “Do you have any idea how _tight_ I will feel around you after **four years** without being touched?” 

The groan that came out of Peter felt like it was wrenched from his very soul, but he grabbed Stiles' shoulders and pushed him back.

“This – when I get inside you – it will be when you’re in full control of your senses and not before! You’re – **we’re** overwhelmed at the moment – come on Stiles, don’t make me hurt you!” 

“You can hurt me if you want,” Stiles purred, his hips gyrating within Peter’s grasp, his hands resting on Peter’s wrists. “There are so many fucking thoughts I’ve had about you – things I never imagined I would get the chance to do – “

“And I promise you, we will do each and every single one of them but Stiles – for the love of God!” Using all of his strength, Peter lifted Stiles from his lap and dumped him onto couch, leaping to his feet and racing across the room. Leaning against the wall, he tried to get himself under control whilst staring with longing at the lean form on the couch.

* * *


	10. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by attached gif!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Syltyhv)

“It’s smaller than I imagined,” Allison said, watching as the bodies of two hunters were dragged out of the laboratory. The trail of blood being left behind would have to be sanitised – Chris was fastidious about the state of his laboratory.

“You have to remember he’s a baby, really. A fully evolved one would be much bigger,” Chris replied absently, writing his observations down on his laptop. The kanima had proven strong enough to take out two hunters with little to no effort, although to be fair they had hardly been the best quality staff. “I spoke to your grandfather – he said if this proves success, he’ll front the money for a bigger lab. We should be able to reproduce the aspects of the kanima that we’re interested in.”

“That would be excellent,” Allison replied, standing close to the glass. The kanima was pacing around in its cell, tail twitching violently, yellow eyes glaring malevolently towards the door. “How are we going to set it loose?”

“It’s al been arranged. We’re aiming for the Preserve over the holiday weekend when there’s more hiking traffic. Close enough to the Hales to engage them, far enough away that it should be able to cause some major damage before they get to it,” Christopher replied, saving the file and closing it down. “You didn’t have plans for the weekend did you?”

“No, I haven’t heard from Isaac so I should be free. It’s a shame – he was fun,” Allison said, putting her hand onto the glass. Chris observed with interest as the kanima walked up the glass and placed its hand in a mirrored position to Allison’s. They knew that it needed a master but had held off until now – they wanted to see what it would do without one in the first instance. Then, the plan was for one of the three of them to take it on and direct it where they wanted it to go. 

“Plenty of fish in the sea,” Chris replied to Allison’s comment. He wasn’t too worried about her forming an attachment to the wolf – Allison knew where her priorities lay. 

“Where’s Aunt Kate?” Allison looked around, sliding her hand away from the glass and ignoring the mournful whine that came through the speakers. 

“I think she was seeing one of the new hunters that turned up – Raeken or something like that,” Chris replied. “You know what she’s like.”

“I do, yes.” Allison came to stand next to her father. “Do you ever think about Mother?”

“Victoria? Occasionally. It was a shame what happened to her – she did the right thing, but still. We had a decent arrangement going and I would, perhaps, have liked another child,” Chris replied. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess I was just wondering – relationships don’t seem to be our forté, do they?” 

“No – but that is the hunter life. Unless you can accept that your partner may not return from a hunt, it’s not the place to be,” Chris replied. “Why – do you have your eye on someone?”

“I quite like the Whittemore boy – he works for his father. Unfortunately, according to my sources he’s homosexual. He has amazing genes though – those cheekbones alone would look rather amazing on a child, don’t you think?”

“You wouldn’t have to marry him for that,” Chris replied. “There are ways and means if that’s what you want.”

“Perhaps after we’ve got rid of the Hales,” Allison said, seeming to be satisfied with Chris’s solution. She returned to the window, staring at the kanima as it curled itself up in the corner of its cell furthest away from the door. Nodding, Chris left the room, intent on speaking to his father. They needed to finalise their plans.

* * *

Stiles climbed off the couch and stalked over to Peter, slamming his fist into his face. 

“What the fuck did you think you were doing? I could have killed you!” he shouted as Peter picked himself up from the floor. Licking the blood from his split lip, Peter gave him an annoying smirk.

“But it all turned out fine,” he replied, stepping around Stiles and moving to the couch,

“I could have killed you! Do you think I need another death on my conscience?” Stiles retorted, following Peter and slouching next to him on the couch. Peter noticed that he left no distance between them, his lean body a long line of warmth against Peter’s side. Perhaps he was touch starved? He reached out a hand, gratified when Stiles immediately took it in his own. “You couldn’t know what my gift could have done to you – Peter – “

“Well now we do know. And neither of us is the worse for wear,” Peter replied. “I wonder what we would be capable of together? We should run tests – see if there is a way to – “

“Hold it right there! I’ve spent enough time being pinched and prodded like a science experiment!”

“Fair point,” Peter replied, turning towards Stiles. The man’s mouth was swollen and pink, his cheeks still flushed. Peter could see marks on his neck – _his_ marks – decorating the pale flesh. He liked the way they looked. But he did have a question. “Is your interest in me simply because I won’t die if you touch me?”

“What?” Stiles looked shocked at the question, brows furrowed. “I didn’t know what your gift was when I was jerking it in the shower, so no – I don’t think it’s because of that!” 

“Good to know,” said Peter, smiling at the embarrassment on Stiles’ face as he realised what he had revealed. “In case it escaped your attention, I find that I have quite the affection for you – and I may have pictured you during moments of intimacy.”

Stiles smiled, the blush fading from his cheeks. 

“Trust you to put it like that – sometimes you’re like a god-damned dictionary!” he muttered. A change in his scent made Peter lean a little closer.

“Do you like the way I talk Stiles? Want me to whisper long, complicated words in your ear while I fuck you?” Peter placed a gentle kiss just in front of Stiles’ ear, pleased when the young man shivered in reaction.

“I’m not sure that’s what dirty talk is meant to be like,” Stiles replied, leaning towards Peter.

“Dirty talk can be whatever we want it to be. I could describe in explicit detail what I want to do with you – starting from the top of your head, down the smoothness of your cheeks, sliding my thumb over the plumpness of your lower lip – “ The sound of his cell phone’s ringtone interrupted and he cursed as he leaned away from Stiles and grappled the cell out of his pocket. “What?”

“Nice! Did I interrupt anything?” Derek’s voice was amused, and Peter put him onto speaker so that Stiles could hear what he was saying.

“Shut up. What did you find out?”

“Two bodies – dumped in the preserve. Look like they’ve been savaged by something nasty. Several large puncture words, almost eviscerated. But the best part – their bodies were frozen,” Derek said.

“Frozen as in?”

“Paralysed. A strong paralytic but not chemical as far as the initial report states. Which fits with the kanima idea,” Derek continued. “Parrish is beginning to see your point of view.”

“Excellent. A sanctioned visit to the Argent’s premises would go so much better,” Peter replied. “Can you contact Malia? She’s the strongest of us all – physically – and I think we’re going to need all of the back-up we can get.”

“Who’s Malia?” Stiles asked.

“She’s Pack but she’s – different. Prefers to live out in the Preserve, spends a lot of time as a coyote. There have been times in the past when we wondered if she would turn back – she finds life simpler in her animal form,” Peter explained. 

“I’ll get on it – and I let Mom know. Are you going to speak to her about Stiles’ place in the Pack?”

“I need to speak to Stiles about that first,” Peter said ruefully, seeing the sly smile cross Stiles’ face. 

“Fine. Just remember – if he’s not formally accepted as Pack, he won’t be covered by Pack Law. That would leave him open to any retribution the Argents might wish to take,” Derek said and Peter nodded. 

“I understand – I’m not a pup, Derek,” he snarked back.

“Yeah, well – sometimes you do stupid shit,” Derek said, the smile evident in his voice. 

“Fuck off – we’ll be back shortly. We need to visit Talia and formalise a few things,” Peter said.

“Ah – I take it you know each others’ gifts now and Stiles is compatible?”

“Right here, dude – you could just ask me,” Stiles interjected.

“Sorry, Stiles – when it comes to Pack stuff, I’m used to deferring to Uncle Peter. Are you okay? I know that sometimes revealing your power can be draining,” Derek asked in a kind tone.

“I’m – good,” Stiles replied, turning to look at Peter with heat rising in his eyes. “I may need to check a few things with your uncle, ensure that I’m a good – fit,” he continued.

“Why do I feel like I’m taking part in some bizarre courting ritual,” Derek muttered down the phone. 

“Probably because you are, nephew dear. Please let Parrish know we are out investigating a lead and will probably be back tomorrow,” Peter said.

“Will do. Just – be careful, both of you, Sometimes people forget that just because they have gifts, they are not omniscient or bullet-proof. If the Argents are planning on making a move – or instigating something – you might find yourself in the firing line, Uncle Peter.”

“Back at you.” Peter finished the call and looked at Stiles. “So – up for a little – _experimentation_?”

“Do we actually have time?” Stiles asked nervously, licking his lips. “I mean, this kanima looks kinda bad-ass – shouldn’t we be preparing or something?”

“Perhaps. But the best thing I can think of is ensuring that we are comfortable with each other – if we’re going into a fight, we should know each other’s strategies and moves,” Peter replied.

“I don’t think you’re talking about what I’m talking about,” Stiles said with a smile. Peter sighed and pushed himself up from the sofa.

“Perhaps you’re right. I was thinking we could go to the Den – introduce you to Talia as a potential pack-mate and use the training facilities. I have yet to go hand-to-hand with you and I find myself thinking it could be enlightening,” he said, offering his hand to Stiles who took it immediately. “Do you ever take the gloves off?”

“At home, in bed. I don’t like taking the chance of accidentally touching my Dad,” Stiles explained, stepping into Peter’s space until they were chest to chest. It was fascinating to see this aspect of him – he had appeared to be stand-offish, keeping himself away from people, but with the freedom offered to him by Peter’s immunity, he appeared to enjoy being close – very close. Peter could appreciate and enjoy that. Immensely.

“Let’s go then – we can spar together and you can do it without your gloves – we need to get used to fighting with each other without barriers.”

* * *

”How long have they been at it?” Laura asked, taking a seat next to her mother. Peter and Stiles had taken over the training mats and were beating the crap out of each other – it was like watching an MMA match. Stiles might not be a wolf, but he had a hell of a lot of tricks, smacking Peter onto the mats more than once. Peter’s grin was almost feral, his eyes glowing as he stalked Stiles around the training room, using his quick reflexes to trap the other man time and time again.

“Forty minutes,” Talia replied, not taking her eyes off the fighting pair. “It’s amazing. Stiles let me feel just a hint of his power – Peter was by his side to stop him going too far – and it was terrifying. The pair of them together – “ She nodded at the two of them as Stiles once more managed to sweep Peter’s feet out from under him and send him to the floor. Peter was up again quickly, tackling Stiles to the ground and lying on top of him. “ – I can’t help but think that this might be foreplay we’re witnessing,” she finished, laughing slightly.

“Yeah, I got that feeling. He’s very – physical. I always imagined Uncle Peter ending up with someone more cerebral, but this – you can see how much he’s enjoying himself,” Laura said.

“I think your Uncle might have met his match,” Talia said.

“So – this kanima thing is for real?” Laura said.

“Yes – with or without authorisation, we’re going to get that thing away from the Argents. My main concern is how much damage it may cause beforehand,” Talia said, worrying at her lip.

“You can’t cover every eventuality – you taught me that,” Laura replied, leaning her head on her mother’s shoulder. 

“Very true, darling, but each and every one of you is dear to my heart – if we can take this thing down in a blood-less fashion, I would much prefer that,” Talia replied, stroking her daughter’s hair. They watched the fighting in silence for a few more moments, impressed when Stiles somehow managed to squirm out from beneath Peter and end up on top.

“Get him, Stiles!” Laura shouted in encouragement.

“You’re meant to be on my side, you ungrateful wretch of a niece!” Peter said from the ground, panting slightly.

“I like seeing you getting your ass handed to you – what can I say!” Laura replied, laughing. 

“I kinda like having his ass handed to me too,” Stiles said, grunting loudly as he was thrown off Peter and flipped himself up onto his feet. 

“You’ll have to work just a little bit harder for a chance at my ass,” Peter growled and Stiles collapsed in giggles when Peter dived at him and playfully went for his neck.

Talia did her best to enjoy their antics, knowing that what they were facing could well mean serious injuries for her pack-mates – her family. Stiles and Peter together were formidable – even with their lack of familiarity with each other, they fought smoothly, seeming to sense what the other was going to do before they did it – but she didn’t underestimate what a kanima was capable of. And even if they managed to beat it, they would have to face the Argents. This could get brutal.

* * *


	11. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the chaos starts, a little interlude...
> 
> * * *

“If I didn’t have the hots for you before, your shower would have clinched it!” Stiles exclaimed as he walked out of the bathroom in just his jeans. Peter smiled, watching as Stiles towelled off his hair and threw the towel onto the chair. The training session had been rewarding in _so_ many ways, not least with how comfortable Stiles now seemed to be around him. He could see the mischievous young teenager Stiles must have been before he became afraid of touch; was beginning to understand just how touch-starved he must be.

Following the talk with Talia and an hour spent sparring, Stiles had been amenable to coming up to Peter’s room to shower and change. He’d been downright chatty over lunch, and Laura seemed enamoured of his sarcastic sense of humour and dry wit. Talia had been quiet but Peter had an inkling why – it would be weighing on his sister the fact that they were going up against something as dangerous as a kanima, and perhaps doing so without bureau support. He could understand her concerns but as Left Hand, he had grown accustomed to seeing his pack-mates as soldiers when it was necessary – it was his job to assign tasks according to strengths and weaknesses and as such, he couldn’t allow himself to have favourites or become concerned about potential losses.

If he was able to do his job properly, they might be lucky enough to suffer no losses.

“If I’d known all that it would take to be able to see more of you – literally – was offer you my shower, believe me, you would have received an invite the first day you started at the bureau,” he replied, moving to his dresser to grab a tee-shirt for Stiles to wear. 

“Is this all part of your scenting thing?” Stiles said, somehow having come up close behind Peter without him noticing. He turned towards the young man, inhaling deeply. Stiles smelt of his bathroom products and shampoo, as well as his enticing underlying scent. It was a heady mixture and for a moment Peter forgot the clothing he held in his hand. 

He reached out, sliding his hand down the side of Stiles’ neck, tracing the tendons down to his shoulders, before moving to his chest. Stiles’ breathing sped up, his chest rising more rapidly and Peter looked into his face. His eyes were slumberous, his lips parted and more than anything, Peter wanted to kiss him again.

“Is this alright?” he asked, his voice low and Stiles nodded. 

“All green here,” he murmured.

“Green?” He raised his eyebrows, wondering if Stiles had indulged in play that required a safe-word before his life changed. “I take it that means you’ve played a little?” he asked, tracing the muscles and lines of Stiles’ chest. 

“A little. Ethan and I were figuring out who we were so we did all kinds of things,” Stiles replied, head lowered as he watched Peter’s fingers moving over his flesh. 

“But not since then?” he asked.

“Hard to get into kinky play when even vanilla runs the risk of killing someone,” Stiles replied, taking a half step forward that brought them into greater contact.

“But you don’t have those worries with me,” Peter said, leaning forward so that he could taste the air around Stiles’ face. The scent of him was intoxicating, the flush rising from his chest, mounting his cheeks – beautiful. 

“No,” Stiles said, lifting his head slightly so that their mouths were close. “And I think you like that, don’t you?”

“Like the fact that I’m the only one who gets to touch you like this?” Peter said, trailing the back of his hand down Stiles’ chest, before turning his hand and circling his nipple with a fingertip. “Tease you so that you’re aching and then be the only one who can give you the touch you need, the release you desperately want?” 

“Yeah – that cranks your chain all right,” Stiles said, pushing his chest into Peter’s touch. 

“Wolves are possessive by nature,” Peter said, “and knowing that I’m the only one who gets to see all of this glorious skin, see the way your blood pulses through your veins, the throb of your pulse – oh yes, it definitely cranks my chain.”

“Are you going to kiss me or talk me to death?” Stiles said, a smile stretching his lips even as he complained.

“You had but to ask,” Peter said, closing the small distance between them and taking Stiles’ mouth. He had meant the kiss to be teasing and gentle, a prelude to what he ultimately wanted to do to Stiles, but he had underestimated the level of desire between them. Arousal surged through his body and he tossed the tee-shirt in his hand to the floor and pulled Stiles into his embrace. Their mouths mated, tongues battling for supremacy, lips crushed against each other. His hands roamed all over the soft, slightly moist skin of Stiles’ upper body, tracing the muscles in his back, sliding down until he could cup his ass in his jeans. 

Stiles made the most delicious sounds as they kissed, his hands in Peter’s hair, his body pressing insistently against Peter’s own. Once again, Peter found himself losing track of what they should be doing, need rising inside him. 

“Stiles – “

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure?” Stiles pulled back from the kiss, looking into Peter’s eyes. 

“Have I told you how hot it is that you’re so intent on making sure I know what I’m doing?” he asked, sliding his hand between them and insinuating it beneath the belt at Peter’s waist. “Especially as I can _feel_ just how much you want me. It’s such a turn on,” he continued.

“Stiles – “

“I mean, anyone else presented with someone who has effectively been touch-starved for over four years, who’s had to make do with inadequate toys and his own fingers – who just _really_ wants to bend over the nearest flat surface and _beg_ to be fucked within an inch of his life – who’s just spent the last hour being thrown around in a way that may have awoken some kinks about being over-powered – it would be so easy for someone to lose their shit, you know?” Peter groaned as Stiles managed to turn his hand around so that he could grab Peter’s cock, long fingers caressing and learning his shape in the confines of his pants. “What were you asking?”

“I swear to God, I am going to make you pay for teasing me!” Peter stated, nudging Stiles backwards towards the bed. “But in the meantime, let’s see if we can take the edge off, shall we?” He gave Stiles a push and he landed with a little bounce on the bed, a huge smile on his face. Reaching behind his neck, Peter pulled off his sweater and tossed it aside, before climbing onto the bed until he was lying over Stiles’ prone form. He made sure they weren’t touching anywhere, a whisper-thin gap between their torsos. “Would this be an acceptable flat surface for me to fulfil your wish?” he asked, leaning down to speak against Stiles’ lips.

“Fuck yeah!”

* * *


	12. Touch Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlets Challenge #098 Shine

Peter lay gasping against the pillows, his chest heaving, sweat drying on his body. He turned his head to look at Stiles, an unwilling smile crossing his face.

“My ass hurts,” Stiles said, grinning down at him. He stretched, the long lines of his body drawing Peter’s gaze. “Don’t look at me like that – I need sustenance before we go again!”

“Hey, the spirit may be more than willing, but the flesh is worn down to a nub!” Peter replied, enjoying the unfiltered laugh Stiles gave. “And the only reason my ass doesn’t hurt is because of wolf healing!”

Stiles slid back down the bed, grabbing Peter’s arm and placing it around his shoulders before resting his head on Peter’s chest. 

“Are you purring?” he asked and Peter felt a flush of embarrassment flood his cheeks.

“NO! Wolves do not purr,” he replied, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“If you say so,” Stiles replied, his voice sounding smug. 

“Shut up!” They lay in silence, Peter beginning to drift off to sleep. 

“You know, I never thought I’d have anything like this. I mean, after – Ethan – after what happened and my time in Eichen House, I knew that basically my touch was a death sentence. It was the weirdest irony that I didn’t dare touch the people I loved the most, whilst the people who hated me – the worst of the worst – were the only people I _could_ touch.”

“That must have been – bad,” Peter replied quietly.

“Yeah, it fucking sucked! I mean, until I found Lydia and she designed protective gear for me, I was wearing leather gloves all the time. The stuff she designed is probably the only thing that kept me sane,” Stiles admitted, burying his face in Peter’s chest. “I never told my Dad but – there were times when I wondered if it was even worth living.”

“Jesus, Stiles!” Peter exclaimed, pulling the man into a tighter embrace. He hated to imagine how life had been, how god-damn awful it must have felt to never be able to touch the people you cared for, to know the comfort of an unfettered embrace. He could only be grateful for Lydia’s ingenuity and for whatever had led Stiles to Beacon Hills. 

“Don’t ever mention this to my Dad – he’d be so hurt, you know?” Stiles looked up at Peter and he leaned down so that he could place a kiss on his forehead. 

“I swear, although your Dad seems like an intuitive kinda guy – I would imagine he had an inkling sweetheart,” Peter said. 

“Yeah, probably!” Stiles slid on top of him, straddling Peter’s body and pushing up into a seated position so that he could look down on him. “I guess we already went through the meet the family stuff,” he said.

“It would appear so,” Peter replied. “And you’re officially a member of my Pack.”

“Which means I get touch privileges,” Stiles said, smiling down at Peter mischievously.

“Oh you have all of the touch privileges you could ever want, my darling,” Peter said, grabbing Stiles’ shoulders and throwing him off, rolling on top of him and trapping him on the bed. “Of course, that means I get to touch you too.”

“Anywhere in particular you want to touch?” Stiles said not resisting when Peter pressed his hands back onto the bed. 

“I have a sudden need to scent mark you quite thoroughly – ensure that anyone who comes across you can tell that you are most definitely mine,” Peter said, nuzzling beneath Stiles’ chin before making his way down his neck and chest. Stiles squirmed, pressing up with his hips so that Peter could feel that his interest had reawakened. 

“I thought you’d already done that,” he said.

“But I like to be efficient,” Peter said, sliding his hands down Stiles’ side before setting his teeth just this side of too hard into the flesh just above Stiles’ hip. He leaned back to admire the mark he had made, the outline of his teeth clear in the pale skin. “And I am most worried that after so long without touch, there is a lot of time to make up for. Why, it could take _years_ to properly ensure that you have made up for lost time.”

“Years, huh?” Peter froze momentarily, realising what he had said. 

“Is there an issue with that?” he asked cautiously, resting his chin on Stiles’ lower belly, ignoring the thrust of his arousal. 

“Not for me – but you might want to – “

“I’m slightly older than you, sweetheart – I’ve had time to sow my wild oats as it were,” Peter asserted, wanting to be clear with Stiles about his intentions. “I may like to play on occasion, but my times of trolling the clubs are over. I wouldn’t describe it as wanting to settle down – I don’t ever see myself as ‘settled’ – but I would like to build something with someone. With you.”

Stiles lifted himself into a seated position, pulling on Peter’s shoulders until he obediently moved up the bed and over Stiles’ body. 

“I’d like that – I’d like that a lot,” he said, looking into Peter’s eyes. Pressing him back onto the bed, Peter kissed him gently, savouring his taste. 

“I really don’t understand how I can possibly want you this much,” he said heatedly, the kiss deepening and becoming more passionate until they were eating at each other, tongues battling, panting for breath between kisses. 

“The feeling is mutual,” Stiles replied, sliding his hands over Peter’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“Just how badly does your ass hurt?” Peter asked, sliding his hands down Stiles’ body to grab at his flanks and pull him closer, pressing his hips downwards. 

“You do the pain drain afterwards and I really couldn’t give a shit how much my ass hurts!” Stiles replied.

“Works for me!”

* * *

The call the next morning saying there was a sighting of a ‘creature’ in the Preserve barely touched the shine of contentment.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

[ ](https://imgur.com/pvlECET)

”It’s fucking carnage!” The Argents had chosen their timing well – because it was the weekend, lots of tourists were hiking through the Preserve. The kanima appeared to be enraged and was brutal in its attacks, swiping people out of its way with its’ tail, paralysing women and children left and right.

Boyd was using his ‘gift’ to calm the fleeing crowds, Erica’s ‘charm’ assisting him as they loaded them into their vehicles and sent them away from the Preserve. Parrish was on site, also flowing with calm as they attempted to get the innocent members of the public away from the site. But there were far too many people on cell-phones trying to capture the carnage – it was rare for anything supernatural to go ape-shit and be caught clearly. 

Peter and Stiles stood back and assessed the situation, concluding almost simultaneously. 

“It’s going for men – dark haired, tanned looking skin – it has a ‘type’,” Peter stated and Stiles nodded.

“A type – or a target,” he replied.

“Half a mile east – corpse near the Nemeton – I can lead it there and you can deal with it.” Peter wasn’t asking a question – he seemed to have complete and utter faith in Stiles’ ability to handle this.

“Laura – “ 

“She can help herd it – her gift is like expansion. She can make herself seem larger, but it won’t stand against a kanima. Laura and Cora will act as support – the rest of us match the profile and should be able to lure it away,” Peter explained, stripping off his jacket and anything the kanima could use to grab onto him and throwing it into his car. Stiles turned to him, looking him up and down, assessing his readiness. He yanked Peter close and kissed him, putting every ounce of feeling he could into it.

“Don’t get yourself killed, you bastard. You promised me touching rights for years – okay?” Peter ran the back of his hand down Stiles’ neck, scenting him. 

“Back at you – just remember you’re not invincible,” Peter replied. A scream interrupted them and they turned to see that the kanima had cornered a man that matched the profile who had been recording it, hissing at him whilst its tail swept madly from side to side. “Let’s get this shit sorted out so we can go back to bed,” Peter said and Stiles nodded, following as Peter headed straight towards the kanima.

* * *

”Shit, I can’t get a clear shot,” Kate complained, flopping back into the ATV alongside Allison.

“Let me try,” Allison said, grabbing her crossbow. 

“NO!” Chris said firmly. “We need for it to at least _look_ like we were aiming for the kanima and protecting Beacon Hills. If we take out members of the pack whilst they’re helping people get away, we won’t be able to use that reason. Let’s follow – it looks like Hale has led it away. Once we’re away from the public – “

“It’s open season,” Allison said with relish, hands fidgeting over her weapon. Kate put her hand onto Allison’s leg, stopping the jerky tapping motion. 

“You’ll get to kill one of the mutts, don’t you worry,” she reassured Allison before giving Chris a telling look. Sometimes Allison was worrying – she showed signs similar to the ones that had meant they had had to put down their mother. Neither of them wanted to lose Allison to that particular malady – over-exposure to certain strains of Wolfsbane had taken out many a hunter, whether physically or mentally. 

“What about him?” Allison asked, looking at the new member of the P.A.C.K. team who was just setting off at a jog after the pack members. “Can I take him out?”

“I think Dad had plans for him – if he could gain access to his file. But if he gets in the way – yeah, you can have him, sweetie,” Kate said, nodding at Chris to let him know that she had Allison under control. Using the tracking device they had installed beneath the folds of the kanima’s neck, Chris started the ATV and set off in pursuit.

* * *

It wasn’t quick on the ground, but it was using the trees to its advantage. Peter, Scott, Derek and Isaac took turns taunting the kanima and pulling it further into the Preserve and away from the public. 

It was like playing a lethal game of tag. 

Trees suffered from gouges as it launched itself after them, hissing and growling. Using every bit of their natural athleticism and speed, they kept themselves just out of its grasp, pulling it away from bystanders and innocents and into their territory. Once it was fully on their territory, they would be well within their rights to handle it as they saw fit. 

A lucky swipe of its tail took Scott out of commission, sending him crashing into the bushes, and Isaac quickly swooped in, grabbing its attention and allowing Cora and Laura to pull Scott to safety. 

“We’re not going to make it to the Nemeton,” Peter said over the comms, and Stiles put on a spurt of speed until he had them within view. The kanima was too far away for him to touch it, but he was wearing the new equipment Lydia had been working on for him and now seemed as good a time as any to test it out. 

“Derek, lead it to the right,” he said over comms, standing still and taking aim at where he should be able to get a clear shot. “Everyone else – back off slightly,” he confirmed. He watched as his pack-mates did as instructed, the kanima barrelling into view. Taking a deep breath, he held his arm out and aimed, willing his ‘gift’ into the projectile that Lydia had devised. 

He ‘fired’ his gift towards the giant lizard and the kanima flinched and fell backwards, allowing Derek to escape. Stiles saw it shake its head and get to its feet once more – it looked confused, staggering slightly, but it _was_ on its feet which meant it was still dangerous. 

The distance wasn’t going to work. He was going to have to get close enough to touch it. An arrow whizzed past his head and he turned to see which direction it had come from, narrowly avoiding a second one that landed in the tree behind him. God-dammit, someone was taking potshots at them while they were trying to get rid of the kanima. Didn’t the bad guys know they were supposed to attack one at a time? 

Rolling forward into the undergrowth, he moved stealthily towards the kanima, hoping that Laura and Cora would be able to handle whoever was shooting at them. He needed to concentrate on the kanima. Peter popped up as if from nowhere, drawing the kanima’s attention to him. It growled then roared, lurching towards him unsteadily, and Stiles took his chance, throwing himself onto it’s back and placing his hands on the side of its face. 

It was like shoving his hands into a vat of acid. He was instantly flooded with a plethora of emotion: pain, anger, hurt, rage, terror – it flowed over him, burying him in the sensations so that he could barely hold onto reality. He rode the kanima down to the ground, allowing his ‘gift’ free rein for the first time in years as the power and energy sliced its way into his body, the incredible life-force of the kanima taking over everything that was ‘Stiles’.

* * *


	14. Enemy on Two Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes **very** graphic violence, blood and gore - if this is triggering, please avoid it. Details in the notes at the end.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you guys aren't gonna like where this ends....
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/UAFBM9J)

In a well practised pincer move, Laura and Cora attacked the ATV. Laura yanked Kate Argent out of the vehicle, back-slapping her to the ground and stamping on her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cora taking on Chris Argent, pulling him from the vehicle and throwing him over her head so that he crashed into the trees. Boyd and Erica had caught up with them and went immediately to assist Cora, circling the man who had got to his feet and taken out a blade.

Kate struggled beneath her boot, twisting her body and managing to kick Laura’s leg so that it buckled and Kate could wriggle to her feet. There was a blur of fighting, Laura driving Kate backwards. She didn’t want to kill her if she didn’t have to – Talia had been clear that being able to present the Argents to the Hunter’s Council would be the _best_ outcome, although they had all accepted that this would most likely be a fight to the death. 

Kate had a stun-baton in her left hand and a bowie knife in her other, her dark blonde hair falling into her face as she glared at Laura. 

“Do you think your brother and uncle will survive their meeting with our little friend? I’ve seen what it can do and I look forward to rifling through your brother’s insides once our kanima has finished with him,” Kate taunted, diving towards Laura and slicing at her with the knife. Laura avoided the blade, wincing as the stun baton caught her in the side and a sizzle of electricity rushed through her body. She wasn’t going to fall for Kate’s mad rantings, but damn, that had hurt. 

She would apologise to her mother afterwards.

Moving seamlessly to her beta form, she gave up all presence of trying to keep Kate alive, grinning as she swiped the baton easily from Kate’s grip. Kate went for a gun and Laura ripped it from her grasp, tossing it into the trees as she drove Kate back with kicks and punches. The blade was still a danger – no doubt coated with wolf-bane – and she avoided the wild swipes and slices Kate aimed at her. Cora appeared at her side and the two of them converged on Kate from either side, ignoring the sounds of Erica and Boyd handling their own prey. 

Cora rushed at Kate, grabbing her attention so that Laura could get behind her, snagging the flying blonde hair and wrenching back her head. Cora instantly took advantage, slicing her claws through Kate’s throat whilst deftly avoiding the arterial spray that splattered the greenery. Kate slumped in Laura’s grasp, but she held on, watching as Cora efficiently shoved her hand into Kate’s chest and through her heart. They were taking no chances on this bitch ever coming back. Morphing back to her human face, she checked for a pulse and heartbeat, satisfied that Kate was indeed dead. Cora disappeared for a few moments, returning with a tarpaulin and the two of them efficiently rolled Kate up into a neat bundle, ready for disposal. 

Uncle Peter would be proud of them.

Boyd and Erica were having a slightly harder time of it. Chris fired at them to keep them at bay, emptying his clip before pulling out another weapon. Laura and Cora ran over to assist, the four of them surrounding the hunter and giving him no means of escape. 

“A little help here!” Peter’s voice was strained and distracted, Laura span in his direction. Chris took advantage of her distraction, grabbing her and with his arm around her neck, put his blade to her throat, poised to slice. She looked at her pack-mates, checking that they were all in position, the human’s breathing heavy in her ear.

“You better back off – I will kill her! And she’s the next alpha, isn’t she? I bet your bitch leader wouldn’t be pleased if you let something happen to her?” Laura allowed him to drag her backwards, signing to her pack-mates with her fingers that she was fine using the system refined from years of practice. 

“There is no escape for you – if you let her go, we won’t kill you,” Cora said soothingly, following Chris’s steps as he pulled away from them.

“Like I’d take the word of you abominations!” Chris said, stumbling slightly. Laura hissed as the blade sliced her skin. There was no tell-tale tingle though, which let her know that it wasn’t coated in a deadly wolfs-bane. She signalled the information to Cora even as she allowed her body to go limp, dragging Chris off balance. Cora signalled to someone behind them and a roar came from the rear. Chris flinched at the sound so close to him and she grabbed his arm, snapping the bone and causing the knife to fall uselessly to the ground. She turned in time to see Isaac wrench Chris’s head backwards, his claws digging into the man’s head and gripping his skull tight. Erica ran forward, ripping her claws through Chris’s throat as it was displayed by Isaac’s grip. Chris looked stunned, his eyes turning to Laura’s as he finally registered what had happened. 

She watched as the life died out of them, blood running in heavy rivulets down his chest as he fell from Isaac’s grasp to the ground. 

“Isaac – help Peter. Erica, Boyd – get the other tarp!” she ordered sharply. “Cora – there was a third one in the vehicle – find her!”

* * *

Peter and Derek watched in horror as scales ran over Stiles’ skin, his eyes turning yellow as he absorbed the life-force from the kanima. Kneeling on top of the struggling creature, Stiles’ face was locked in a rictus of agony but he never once removed his hands from the scaly face. 

“A little help here!” Peter cried out, running forward but coming to a halt as Stiles turned his face towards him and hissed. Scales ran over his skin in waves, his body morphing shape and tearing through his clothes as the form of the kanima took over. 

“Thank – you – “ the words came from the throat of the man held beneath Stiles, his face now human and a look of peace coming over it as he died. 

“Stiles – you need to let go – “ Peter begged, stunned and unable to think what to do. 

“Peter – grab him!” Derek shouted, coming at Stiles from the other side so that Stiles looked towards him. Realising what his nephew meant, Peter threw himself onto Stiles, slamming his hands onto his lover’s face and pushing his gift forwards in a move he had never tried before. Stiles writhed beneath his weight, hissing and growling, slashing at Peter with long claws. Throughout it all, Peter held on, tears streaming down his face as his body tried to recover from the wounds being inflicted. The kanima’s venom did not affect him, no paralysis setting in, and he felt every slice, every blow. 

“Stiles – “ he slurred, blood loss catching up with him and making it difficult to retain consciousness. He could feel himself falling, the blood making his hands slippery on the scales and he knew he was slipping into unconsciousness. He saw the yellow eyes of the kanima sliding away and turning to a familiar, beloved amber, a look of horror clear within them as he realised what he had done. 

“Peter – “ The voice still held a sibilant tone, but it was Stiles that said his name and hoping that he had done enough, Peter allowed himself to pass out.

* * *

Allison watched from the trees as her father and aunt were slaughtered by the mutts, horrified and frozen into inaction. She had slipped away from the ATV at the first opportunity, taking shots as she could. She watched, stunned, as the kanima was taken down and the pale man rode his form onto the ground, doing something with his hands that seemed to drain the kanima of its’ strength and power. 

Peter and Derek Hale tried to stop whatever was happening, the older man finally throwing himself onto the struggling forms. Somehow, the kanima’s gift had transferred to the other man, claws growing, scales travelling over his face. He fought against Peter, clawing and gouging at him cruelly. It was beautiful to watch and she forgot the weapon she held, enjoying the sight of the pain being inflicted. But Hale kept his grip even as the blood flowed from his body, the three figures on the ground soon surrounded by the blood as it seeped into the ground. 

The scales retreated, the man beneath Hale now struggling out from beneath him and screaming as it registered what he had done. 

Her grandfather would want to know all about this. Sounds behind her made her realise that someone was coming towards her and she turned and ran off into the woods, determined to avenge her father and aunt, and get that fine specimen for her grandfather.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE & GORE:
> 
> * Cora slices through Kate's throat and punches into her chest  
> * Isaac digs his claws into Chris's skull  
> * Laura snaps Chris's arm  
> * Erica slices Chris's throat  
> * Stiles attacks Peter with the kanima's powers


	15. Justified Use of Lethal Gift

[ ](https://imgur.com/HUxiRTI)

“Internal Affairs have ruled it as justified use of lethal gift and Lantrell’s family have been informed of his demise. We were able to gather enough evidence from Katherine and Christopher Argent to confirm that they were the ones who were keeping Lantrell captive. A warrant has been raised for Gerard Argent and the daughter, Allison,” Parrish said, looking at Stiles earnestly. “How is he? How are you?”

Stiles looked up, his eyes dull as he struggled to register what Parrish had said. “I – the Pack are keeping him sedated. There were internal injuries – I – “

“Stiles – you had no way of knowing how the kanima would affect you! If you hadn’t done what you did – “

“If I hadn’t killed him, you mean!”

“Lantrell’s mental state should be laid directly at the feet of the Argents! Don’t take this on yourself – “

“And Peter? The fact that I tore him up so badly that his Alpha can barely feel him through the pack bond? Should I try to blame the Argents for that too?” Stiles jumped to his feet, pacing around the office. “I don’t understand how they can have me around – how they’re not howling for my blood!” 

“Because they know how Peter feels about you. And they know that what happened wasn’t your fault. Your gift has _never_ manifested itself that way – how could you have known?”

“This is the second time I’ve killed someone I care about – “

“He’s not dead!” Parrish got up and came around his desk, grabbing Stiles’ shoulders. He couldn’t stop himself flinching away from the contact even though he was covered in clothing from neck to toe. “And you acting like this isn’t helping! Do you realise what you and Peter did – together? He should _never_ have been able to pull you away from Lantrell – bring you back to yourself! There has never been a case of a kanima being successfully returned to human status! I have scientists lining up just to _talk_ to you!”

“I don’t want to talk to anyone! Maybe I should return to Eichen – “

“Bullshit!” Derek’s voice coming from the doorway made Stiles spin away from Parrish, staring at the other man as he stepped further into the room and closed the door. “I can’t believe you’re in here bitching and whining when where you _should_ be is by your mate’s side!”

“I – Derek – “

“Seriously, Stiles – do you think things like this haven’t happened before? Jesus, maybe you should ask Mom how she and Dad met – that would put your mind at ease! Look, things were fraught – dangerous. The last time there was a kanima, it took fucking _berserkers_ to take it down! You stopped what would have turned into a complete slaughter and you’re in here acting like a little bitch!”

“DEREK!” Parrish protested, but the werewolf ignored him.

“No, he needs to hear this! He refuses to come over to the Den and spend time with Peter – is avoiding pack like we have the plague – get your head out of your ass, Stiles! You were _warned_ when you joined the Pack that it wasn’t a decision to be made lightly! We all know the risks when we go after a dangerous Gifted,” Derek continued. “There was no way to know that Lantrell’s actual gift was ability transfer and the kanima aspect was hereditary. **You** didn’t do this – nature did! So stop acting like you’re some omniscient super-villain and get in the god-damn car! Your Alpha is telling you to get your ass to the den!”

* * *

Knowing that Stiles felt weird about her being in the room, Talia made a point of standing at the window and looking out. She could tell from the rustle of sheets and the sound of springs that Stiles had done as directed: stripped off and joined Peter beneath the sheets. Skin-to-skin contact was important during times of injury.

“Did I ever tell you how my husband and I met? Probably not – it would have meant telling you what my gift was and you weren’t ready for such things then,” she said, seeing from the reflection that Stiles was watching her. “My gift is – deflection. I can deflect almost any projectile or blow. With some work, I’ve been able to extend it so I can protect others as well as myself, but initially, it was like a personal shield. 

It was at a wolves get-together that Craig and I met. He was taking part in some light-hearted sparring between young alphas, lost control and came flying at me. To be fair, he would have suffered injuries from the fall itself. Unfortunately, he landed on me – or would have if my gift hadn’t flared to life. Instead, it sent him smashing into a nearby tree. He was speared through the stomach by an inconveniently placed branch. It was so unexpected, no one knew what to do initially – they managed to pull him off, but he lost his spleen and it damaged one of his kidneys. To this day, according to Craig, it still aches when it gets cold.

So you see, Stiles, what happened between Peter and you is not exactly new. Of course, it’s completely and utterly fascinating that Peter was able to push his gift into you – assist in your return to being human. _That_ has never happened before. And Lydia is dying to spend some time with the pair of you, see if there are ways you can work together to assist in pack protection.”

Talia turned away from the window, looking at the two men in bed. “I guarantee you that _when_ Peter awakes from his healing sleep, one of the first things he will ask is if you’re alright. Alongside some profanity and whinging about being in pain.”

She moved to the bed and laid her hand on Stiles' shoulder, carefully keeping the sheet between them. “My brother is lucky to have you. My **PACK** is lucky to have you.”

* * *


	16. Betrayal

[ ](https://imgur.com/jOHewXF)

”I will admit, I am slightly surprised to find him here. I thought he might do something asinine like blame himself for what happened and try to isolate from the Pack.” Peter’s voice penetrated the haze of sleep covering him, and Stiles stirred, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the werewolf by his side. 

“You know him surprisingly well for such a short time.” His father’s voice made him bolt upright, bonking Peter on the chin with his head as he did so.

“Sorry!” He turned to the window where his Dad was sat drinking a cup of coffee. “Dad – what the hell?!”

“Good morning, Stiles – or should I say afternoon?” He turned to look at Peter, sleepy confusion befuddling his brain. Despite his actions, Peter’s arms remained around him, the hair on his legs bristling against Stiles’ own as he shifted around to a more comfortable position. “Your father and I were just discussing the fact that we were pleased you chose to be here – where you belong,” Peter continued.

Flopping back onto the bed and automatically adjusting to Peter’s body, Stiles covered his face with his hands. 

“You’re awake!” he finally said, slowly realising what was different.

“Well, yes – that does tend to happen after a relaxing sleep,” Peter said smugly. “Would you like to check me over for wounds?”

“Not with my Dad in the room, thanks!” Stiles replied. “Are you really okay? I’m sorry – I don’t know what happened, it was just – “

“I’m fine! All parts working – and I do mean, _all_ parts!”

“Ahem! Would you like me to leave?” Noah said from his seat, smiling. 

“Sorry, Dad!” Stiles said. “Lydia wants to talk to both of us – she thinks our gifts are modifying themselves.”

“That wasn’t the word she used,” Peter said.

“No – she said mutating, but Scott protested so she changed it. She thinks Lantrell’s actual gift was some type of transference, and you picked it up somehow _through_ me, then used it to bring me back from the whole kanima thing.”

“Now that is pretty amazing,” Peter replied, looking intrigued. 

“Have you heard of something like that before?”

“I have – but it was a mated pair who had been together for quite some time. For it to be happening to us after such a short space of time – well, it’s quite extraordinary. But to be fair, the two of us together are quite extraordinary!” Peter said.

“I think I’m going to leave before I throw up. It’s good to see you awake, Peter. Stiles – I’ll see you downstairs for food. I need to speak to Scott – he’s been talking about coming to help me out in his spare time.”

“Okay – bye Dad,” Stiles said, his attention on Peter. “So – “

“So,” Peter replied, pulling Stiles into a hug. “You handled a kanima. Pretty powerful.”

“We handled a kanima,” Stiles protested.

“Alright, we handled a kanima. Does that mean the good guys have won?”

“Unfortunately, there was at least one Argent that got away. Talia wants to confront Gerard but wanted to wait until you were okay.” Sliding his hands over Peter’s back, Stiles silently reassured himself that everything was fine. He couldn’t imagine how he would have dealt with things if he had lost Peter so soon after discovering what they could be together. “And since you’re okay – “

“Then it’s time to sort out that xenophobic family once and for all.”

“Yes – and we have official department approval to go in guns blazing,” Stiles replied.

“Oh now this could be fun!” Peter replied before leaning forward and giving Stiles a gentle kiss. “Let’s go and fuck some shit up!”

* * *

”Were you followed?” Gerard asked, pulling his grand-daughter into the room and closing the door. He would need privacy for this.

“Of course not!” Allison protested, scowling at her grandfather. “What kind of amateur do you take me for?”

“Well, I had to ask. It’s ridiculous that between the three of you, you couldn’t handle a few mutts! And you wasted a kanima! Now we’re having to operate from here instead of the main house – I am less than pleased.”

“But Grandfather – “

“Yes, I know! You think this new member of P.A.C.K. could be worth more than the kanima for his abilities, but we don’t have him do we? Instead, I have a mess to clean up and no kanima!” Gerard looked his grand-daughter up and down, assessing her with cold eyes. “Obviously they’re going to be coming here to find out what we knew of Katherine and Christopher’s actions. And they’ll be coming in heavy-handed.”

“But we can deal with that – there are people you can pay off – “ Allison said, looking confused.

“My funds are not without some limitations, Allison,” Gerard replied. “However, there could be a way this could work,” he mused.

“Really?”

“Oh absolutely! I would need your assistance however,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the syringe he had prepared. It was regrettable, but he really couldn’t see any other way to get something worthwhile out of the whole debacle.

“Do I get to kill _something_? Because the whole thing was a let-down from start to finish! Dad wouldn’t let me do anything!” Allison said, her frustration clear.

“You remind me so much of your mother,” Gerard said, grabbing Allison by the shoulder and jabbing her in the neck before she could struggle free. 

“What the hell was that?” Slapping her hand over the mark on her neck. She pulled away from her grandfather. 

“Your father’s work won’t go completely to waste. Let’s see what happens, shall we?” She looked horrified, seeming to realise what he was talking about as she stumbled away from Gerard and fell to her knees. “I wonder if you’ll go full kanima or whether you’ll be a hybrid? Either way, I won’t make the same mistakes as you and your father. I **will** see an end to the Hales.”

* * *


	17. True Evil

[ ](https://imgur.com/hcR9B00)

At least Chris’s notes were comprehensive. Gerard watched through the glass to the viewing room as his grand-daughter slowly disappeared beneath a hard-cased cocoon. The monitors in the room took note of her respiration, blood pressure and general statistics – Chris had managed to create a decent setup. It would have to do – Gerard no longer had the funds to pay for something better suited to these observations. He had not let his family know just how much they were reliant on beating the Hales and bringing the Argents into the public eye covered in glory – his campaign had used up most of his funds. This was very much a last-ditch effort.

“Sir?”

“What is it?” Gerard turned to one of the hired hunters that were guarding the property. 

“There is a report of a disturbance at the main house. You asked to be kept apprised,” he replied.

“Have they found the entrance to here?”

“No, sir – no sign that we have been breeched. As yet”

“Very well – carry on,” Gerard said, turning back to his grand-daughter. According to Chris’s notes, using the synthesised formula from Lantrell’s body should speed up the process – it should be interesting to see what form Allison took.

* * *

”This guy needs a good killing,” Erica stated, scowling as she helped Boyd into his kevlar vest.

“You won’t get an argument from me,” Parrish replied, scanning the exterior of the property. The Argent house was completely dark, no sign of people anywhere. He felt a prickle down his spine, warning him that they were being watched. “Keep sharp, everyone. They are definitely around.”

“Are we a go?” Stiles’ voice came over the comms – he sounded calm, prepared.

“Are you and Peter in position?”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles replied.

“That’s a go, Unit Foxtrot – use of extreme force has been sanctioned. Stay frosty people,” Jordan stated, then moved forward with his team of people, eyes glowing with flames.

* * *

The kevlar jacket felt bulky and uncomfortable, the feel of the night air on his hands slightly distracting. It was going to take some getting used to, working without his gloves. Stiles turned and looked at Peter in his wolf form. The man was a gloriously fluffy black/brown wolf, eyes shining brightly in the light from the moon. His mouth was open and he panted slightly, fangs glistening.

“You know, you’re all kinds of cute when you’re like that,” Stiles said, grinning when Peter turned his head and gave him a look that translated as ‘asshole’ whether it was in wolf or human form. “Wanna take out a xenophobe?”

“Only if I don’t get there first,” Talia replied from the side, lisping slightly around her fangs in her beta form. “Pack justice or human law – I don’t care which one, but Argent ends tonight.” Stiles nodded his agreement before turning back to Peter.

“It looks like your – our – alpha has given us a mission. Let’s go!” 

They don’t allow the guards to prepare, to fight back. They worked as a pack, Parrish, Erica and Boyd appearing from the other direction. They smash the doors in, wreaking havoc on anyone in their way until they come to a self-contained, locked unit. Stiles had never seen Parrish in his hell-hound form and was slightly stunned – Parrish looked nothing like his normal, affable self, his entire demeanour altered by the change. 

“Parrish – “ The hell-hound turned to Stiles, its eyes glowing like flames, its face a mask hiding the man beneath. “ – do you want me to go in first?”

The hell-hound shook its head, then simply slammed its fists into the door, knocking it down easily and striding into the room.

“God-damned abomination!” Gun-shots rang out and Stiles rushed into the room, followed by the wolves. Gerard Argent was holding a gun pointed towards them, scowling and spitting fury as he tried to hold Parrish back.

“It’s over, Argent – put down the gun and come quietly,” Stiles said, knowing even as he spoke that there was no way things were going to be that easy.

“Over? This will **never** be over! As long as there are decent human beings out there – “

“You have the nerve to talk about decency after what you did to Lantrell?” Talia had changed to her fully human form, dignified and confident even in her nudity. “You will pay for what you have done!” 

Stiles realised what Gerard was about to do seconds before he turned the gun towards Talia. Without thinking, he dived towards the old man, his hands grasping at his head. The pull was immediate, the surge of energy amplified by the rage and hatred within the man like a heavy pulse entering Stiles’ body. He reached out blindly behind him, grasping at coarse, bristly fur to ground himself. Even in animal form, he could _feel_ Peter in his mind, calming him, keeping him present. 

With hard-won control, he continued the drain on Gerard, relentlessly following the man down to his knees, watching as his skin began to shrivel and his face began to cave in. The sound of Gerard’s heart was loud in his ears, the thump-thump slowing. 

“Enough, Stiles!” Talia’s voice cut through the murky fog surrounding his consciousness and he pulled back, falling to his knees next to Peter and wrapping his arms around the wolf’s neck. 

“What did you do?” Gerard’s voice was weak as he knelt on the ground, looking at Stiles in horror.

“I took away your gift. Your charms won’t work on people any more, Argent. You’re going to jail for a very long time, with no money and no gift to help you gain leverage,” Stiles replied, getting to his feet and looking down at the old man. “It’s barely a true punishment for everything you’ve done, but I would imagine there could be no worse fate for someone like you!” 

“NO! No – you can’t do this! Kill me – it would be more humane – just kill me!”

“Gerard Argent, you are under arrest for – “ The sound of Parrish reading Gerard his rights faded into the background as Stiles took in what he could see through the ‘viewing’ window. Within a growing cocoon, he could see the body of a human female, the paleness of her skin flickering to scales.

“Jesus Christ, that’s your _grand-daughter_!” he exclaimed, barely able to comprehend the true evil of someone who would inflict something like that on a member of his own family. “You’re turning her into a kanima?!”

“She’s a soldier – she knew – “ Ignoring Gerard’s spluttering protests, Stiles wrenched open the door to the cell, stepping inside and looking around. The creature on the bed stirred and he hesitated, waiting to see if it would move again. It was still recognisable as a young woman who matched the reports Stiles had seen, but the change was clearly taking over her. She – it – stilled again and he tried to figure out what he should do.

He turned when Peter walked up next to him, a resolute expression on his face.

“What do we – “

“I’ll handle this,” Peter said, guiding Stiles out of the room. “You go with Parrish to take in Gerard. You don’t need to be around for this.” The heavy stench of gasoline invaded his nostrils, and Stiles realised that Boyd had left and returned carrying a fuel container. 

“No – I’ll stay. Partners, remember?” Peter nodded at him then accepted the container from Boyd. He began to splash it around the room, moving quickly to ensure that enough liquid splattered the ground around the bed. “You better hurry up – its moving,” Stiles said, keeping an eye on the creature on the bed. 

“Step out,” Peter said and Stiles obeyed, standing back as Peter followed him. Boyd handed over a lighter and Peter flicked it on before tossing it into the room and moving to close the door. Just as he tried to close it completely, the kanima leapt from the bed and rushed towards them, screeching in a painfully high-pitched voice as it moved rapidly in their direction. Stiles helped Peter slam the door closed, doing his best to ignore the smell of burning flesh, the loudness of the flames, the fists banging on the door. Talia watched through the viewing window, a grim look on her face as she bore witness to the end of the Argent family. Boyd and Erica followed Parrish out of the room, pulling a sobbing Gerard Argent with them. 

It was over.

* * *


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void is alone no more.
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/avGpjEy)

“I’m just saying, one of these days one of these guys is gonna knock you on your ass!! Just because your gift means that their gift can’t touch you doesn’t mean you don’t have to be a _little_ bit more careful!” Derek could hear Stiles grouching at his uncle as they dragged their perp towards the cells. The guy they were dragging was watching the back and forth between them like it was a tennis match, obviously a little dazed and Derek wondered if Stiles had had to zap him. 

“Sweetheart, I love that you worry about me – “

“Asshole!”

“ – but, really? You think I can’t take someone like Greenberg here down without getting hurt? I’m hurt by your lack of faith!” 

“To be fair, I almost got away from you,” Greenberg slurred out.

“Shut the fuck up!” Stiles replied, before stalking away from Peter and leaving him to handle getting Greenberg into a cell. 

“Look what you did now! I told you to come quietly and now I’m going to have to cope with him sulking!” Peter said to Greenberg, dragging him less than gently towards the cells in the back.

“Stiles!” Stiles changed direction and came towards Derek. “Mom wanted to know if you and Peter were coming for dinner tonight.”

“I’m coming for dinner – I have no idea about that asshole because I might just kill him before then!” Stiles replied, taking a seat on the edge of Derek’s desk. “The dick just keeps taking unnecessary risks!”

“Don’t look at me – you got engaged to him!” Derek retorted.

“I just want to be an official member of your family – do you think Cora would take me on?” Stiles said, unconsciously checking his gloves. Constantly checking that his gloves were on properly was new – mainly because Lydia had created new ones that were even thinner than the previous ones, giving Stiles more feeling which he was trying to adapt to. 

“I didn’t think Cora was your type – I could introduce you to Jackson’s friend, Danny, if you like? Mom’s considering trying to induct him into the pack,” Derek replied. 

“Hey, hey – are you trying to set my fiance up with someone else?” Peter protested, having come up behind Stiles.

“Just giving him options!” Derek watched as his uncle ran his hand down the back of Stiles’ neck before standing close beside him. “Your Dad said he was bringing one of the kids over from the centre – some guy called Liam? Apparently he’s latched onto Scott and they’re hoping he can help him with his gift.”

“Anything interesting?”

“Potential berserker,” Derek replied.

“Nice!” Stiles replied.

“Dangerous,” Peter said, thinking hard. “He’s going to need some pretty intensive training to keep that under control. But he could be good for the bureau in the end – just in case.” 

Just in case the Argents had shared their findings with anyone else was what Peter had meant. In the six months since the incident with the Argents, a larger network of hunters had been revealed and the department was knee deep in investigating how extensive the Argent’s research had been. Lantrell had been one of many that they had kidnapped and experimented on. 

Gerard Argent was due to go on trial for Hate Crimes as well as accessory to kidnapping, assault and terrorism. It was a whole big case and Talia was busy trying to keep it under control. It had brought out a lot of the anti-supernatural protestors but it had also gone a long way to making life better for any supernaturals within the community. The outrage at the Argents kidnapping a local boy and trying to use him as a weapon simply because of his genetics had done a lot to hurt their cause and the Pack were using the momentum to bring in more laws to protect people with gifts that could be exploited.

“Want to kick my ass for taking too many chances?” Peter said to Stiles, smirking. Derek lowered his head to hide his smile. The two of them were so transparent in how they felt about each other – bare hand training seemed to be foreplay for them, as well as incredibly entertaining for any pack members around to watch. Seeing Peter getting his ass handed to him was a lot of fun.

“Sure – then we’re going to the house for dinner,” Stiles replied, sliding his arm around Peter’s waist. “We’re gonna head on out – catch you later?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Derek replied and watched as they left, their bodies brushing constantly, their strides in sync. Turning back to his report, he didn’t notice Parrish until he was right by his side. 

“Where are they going?” Parrish asked, nodding towards where Peter and Stiles were quarrelling as they left the building.

“They brought in Greenberg – I think they’re going to celebrate,” Derek replied.

“Ugh! How do you stand them?” Parrish said before turning back towards his office, then hesitated. “Hey Derek – is your sister Laura seeing anyone?”

“Come to dinner – you can ask her yourself.”

* * *

Noah never thought that he’d get to see his son like this. Stiles was sat next to Peter at the end of the table, gloves off, happily eating. From the time his gift had manifested, Stiles had held himself aloof – afraid to touch, almost afraid to feel, and it had grieved Noah’s heart that his son was so alone. The move to Beacon Hills had allowed Stiles to become more himself – Peter encouraged him to leave his protective gear off as much as possible, always on hand to ensure that if something happened he could help pull Stiles back to himself. 

It meant the world that his loving, tactile son was able to have this. 

The whole pack plus friends had turned up for dinner: Parrish was being charming to Laura who seemed to be reacting positively; Isaac was flirting with Cora who was doing her best to show a lack of interest even though everyone knew how she felt about the other beta; Boyd and Erica were talking quietly down the other end of the table; Derek had brought Jackson who seemed to fit in well with the rest of the Pack. It was a huge change from how isolated Noah and Stiles had been before they came to Beacon Hills, and although sometimes it could be a little overwhelming, it was a welcome change. 

Lydia and Scott arrived, bringing Liam with them and joining the general chaos. Lydia was conducting research on the link between Peter and Stiles and just how their gifts worked together, whilst Scott had taken over the local Vet practice as well as helping out at the Centre with Noah. 

This was the type of family Noah had always wanted for Stiles, for himself, and he knew Claudia would have been extremely happy for the two of them that they had found this.

“Everything alright, Noah?” Talia asked from his side, and Noah smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah – everything’s good. Really good.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking a chance on yet another of my WiPs and I hope you enjoyed the ride! I will probably revisit the Null & Void verse at some point in the future, but for now, I'm happy with where they all are!
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind - happy New Year guys!


End file.
